The Werewolves Of Goode High
by LordStar016
Summary: Its not easy being popular in high school. Its not easy to be in high school at all. Its certainly not easy being a werewolf. Percy Jackson is a werewolf and part of a pack. He wants love and happiness but with enemies around every corner thats hard. Join him Annabeth , Jason , Nico , and others as the are The Werewolves Of Goode High.
1. Chapter 1: The Werewolves OF Goode High

**Hey guys please don't hate me for starting another story but i promise you i will finish Goode High i just had this idea and didn't want it to go to waste so yea enjoy.**

**Percy Prov**

I walked threw the hallways of Goode High school. People kept staring at me because i was what you call "Popular" here. I just wanted to be left alone. Let me explain myself first.

I am Perseus Jackson. I like to be called Percy my favorite color is blue and my mother makes the best food ever. Oh did i mention I'm captain of the swim team and people are trying to get me to try out for football. My darkest secret tho is the fact that I'm a Werewolf.

I am not the only werewolf that goes here tho. Theres my friends Nico,Robbie,Beck, and Jason. My best friend Grover isn't a werewolf but what we call a "Gardner." Gardner's are special people who help with werewolves and also keep them safe from hunters and other things.

Of course I'm in a pack. The leader of are pack is a wise werewolf named Chiron. He teaches at this school. Let me explain the roles of the pack. Chiron is Alpha wolf and chief. He leads the pack and hunts with the pack. Theres Beckendorf or as he likes to be called Beck. He's the crafts man he makes tools and other things like stuff to keep hunters and Vampier's away.

Theres Nico he's the scout or dark one of the pack. He always scouts ahead and is kinda emo. I don't blame him he lost his sister Bianca when he was little. Theres Jason the pack guard he keeps a close eye on the pack and usually joins the hunting pack. Then theres Robbie. Robbie is the most calm one. He gets vicious when someone dose something to piss him off. He's the hunter of the group.

My job in the pack is well both Robbie and Jason's jobs i am head hunter and head guard. So heres the deal about are powers we can turn werewolf form anytime we like but we hate the form. Even tho we can control are selves and it isn't painful transformations it still isn't fun. On full moons tho we can't control it.

The transformation is very slow and pain full and when on full moons we can't control are actions. So we stay far away on full moon nights. We are not the only werewolf pack in school. Theres The Titans. There vicious pack of werewolves that like nothing more than causing pain. They hate us and we hate them. In there pack theres there Leader Luke my arch enemy. Ethan Nukuma, Atlas, Octavian, and Drake.

So theres the werewolves of Goode High. Sure we stay away but are muscles and abilities make us "Popular." Robbie hates it the most. His black leather jacket black boots and brown hair his blue eyes and his wolf tattoos make him look scary. The ladies on the other hand want nothing more than for him to fuck them.

It was lunch and i sat with the gang. "Percy dude whats up." said Jason. "Nothing much just trying to get to class with out girls trying to get me." i replied. Beck was tinkering with a small project and Nico was chatting with Grover about History Class. Robbie had already finished his food and was just kicking back.

Of course we get are moment ruined when Drake pushes Robbie. Robbie gets up super fast and is in Drakes face. "WHY did you DO that you CAZY SON of a BITCH!" he said in voice that growled ever word or then. I knew i had to stop him. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Whats wrong Robbie can't fight you own battles?" Drake said in a mocking tone. I could not believe what Robbie did. He just stood there and replied "Drake leave us alone before i kick your ass and send you flying." Drake left us alone and we congratulated Robbie on not going crazy.

It wasn't long before a girl walked in. A girl i had been best friends with back in Kindergarden to 8th Grade. A girl i had a crush on from the moment i saw her in Kindergarden. She had beautiful blonde curls that were like a princesses hair. She had a nice body and all but what i loved most about her was her personality and her eyes.

Here eyes were stormy grey. They were beautiful. Her name was Annabeth Chase.

Fate was cruel tho and I couldn't be with her unless i had complete control. I didn't non of us did. Me and the boys grew up here. We didn't know we were werewolves until 6th grade. Thats when slowly grew apart.

It pained me and i had hurt so badly seance but it was for her own safety. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. We i grew up with a caring mother and a horrible step father until my mom divorced him and married Paul Blofis. My English teacher. Jason grew up with his mother who wasn't the nicest person in the world. Nico had a mother and father but his mother died in a fire and his dad bought him a apartment and rarely visits. Beck grew up with a loving mother and no father. His mother owned a work shop. The only one of us who did not have a family was Robbie. He grew up alone in the world and was trained to be fierce and deadly. He was always either depressed or sad or mad or on rare occasions happy.

So thats the whole back story on are lives so may i just say that its not easy being a werewolf especially one of The Werewolves Of Goode High.

**Thanks for reading this chapter i really love this story idea so please like it. I may update this tomorrow but i know i will update Goode High tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Again

**Ok guys here is the next chapter and i may update later today but i promise i will update this tomorrow. Also please understand there are going to be a lot of OCs because my friends learned i did this and well lets say they really want to be in it.**

**Annabeth Prov**

He sat with his normal gang. Like i did. I missed him but he wouldn't talk to me. I felt like i did something wrong. "Annabeth quite starring at your crush." said my best friend Thalia. "I don't like him like that." i said but i was blushing. Ok so i may have a small crush on my former best friend Percy Jackson.

"Annie is having boy problems again?" my friend Clarisse said. Clarisse is a big girl and girlfriend to Chris. She is usually nice but picks on people. "Don't call me Annie and no i am not." i replied. I was very very curious about why Percy stopped seeing me and being friends with me.

Later after school i was walking home when i saw Percy, Jason, Nico, Beck, Grover and Robbie heading towards the woods. May i just say that i am a very smart girl and brave one but may i say i did the stupid thing for once. I followed them.

They went in pretty deep. Probably a mile away from school i hid in the trees and i saw a small clearing. There was tents swords spears cross bows and other things. I also so a cave opening.

"So Percy still missing Annabeth?" asked Jason. "Of course i miss her i mean she was my best friend forever!" said Percy. I blushed a lot and smiled. So he did miss me and he dose want to be friends still. "HEY i am offended Perce." Grover said in a fake voice. "Sorry G-Man i meant other best friend." said Percy while laughing.

Then Robbie exited the cave. "Hey guys Chiron wants us all in the cave for a meeting." said Robbie. Chiron were have i heard that name before? They all entered the cave. So before they could come out to see me i ran.

When i got home I went to my room and put my stuff away. What were those boys hiding? Jason and i chat every now and then because he's Thalia's brother. She dose not even know where he is most time and why he acts like this.

The next day i was determined to get answers. I walked over to Percy. He looked up and smiled slightly but when i didn't go away he frowned. "Um..hello Annabeth." he said calmly. "Hello Percy i want to ask you some things." i said. When i said that he got worried and looked at Nico and nodded his head at me. Nico noticed and his eyes widened. He shook his head.

I don't know what that meant but Percy sighed and turned to me. "What would you like to know?" he asked. "Well i have a few questions." i replied. "Lets here them." he said. "Ok first how have you been?" i asked. "I have been fine." he replied.

"Do you like your friends?" i asked. "Yes i do very much." he replied. "Can we please be friends again i really miss you and i fear i did something wrong back in 6th grade so please?" i said. He looked shocked and i swear i saw him blush. His eyes began to tear.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the class room. We went into the stair area and he hugged me. I was surprised at first but returned the hug. When we pulled away he was crying. "I missed you to Annabeth it really hurt not being friends with you." he replied. "Its ok Seaweed Brain i missed you to." i said using his old nickname.

He smiled at that and hugged me again. "Ok look." he said his gaze getting a little more sad. "I will see if i can be friends with you but only at school can we hang out. After school we can text and call and sometimes see each other." he replied. I was happy to be friends with him again i didn't care.

So far my plan was working i am friends with him again now i want to know why we can't be together or around each other outside of school.

I decided to worry about that later. We both returned to class.

**Percy Prov**

I was over joyed but i couldn't let my hopes up. I mean she wanted to be friends again to and i really like how she smelled. I missed her and she missed me. I knew tho that Chiron would most likely say no but i had to ask.

I walked into his class. It was during lunch so he was eating a sandwich. "Percy my boy what do you need?" he asked in his caring tone. "Chiron look can Annabeth and I be friends BUT only see each other at school and text and call on phones and sometimes when I'm with my mom see her i promise i won't reveal my secret." i said in a nice way.

He pondered this for a moment and turned to me. "Ok Percy i will let you have a chance." he said. I was so happy i gave him a hug and ran off. Annabeth and i are friends again. I was over excited. Then my heart stopped in my tracks. I felt like i just got hit by a car. In front of me stood Luke and Ethan and what they were dong made me pissed me off.

They were harassing Grover. I walked over to them. "Come on Gardner are you going to fight back?" Luke mocked. I taped his shoulder. He turned to see me and he smiled. "Luke leave him alone." i said in a harsh voice. "What you going to do about it Jackson I have Ethan with me and you have weak Gardner." he replied. "You know that Ethan dosnt stand a chance against me." I replied getting more angry.

"Oh but both of us combined we could kick you ass." said Ethan. Luke was about to punch me when Jason came out of no where and grabbed his hand. Ethan was about to punch Jason when Nico grabbed him from behind. Drake and Atlas came out of nowhere and were about to grab Nico and Jason when Robbie and Beck grabbed both of them. Octavian was going to hit Robbie but i grabbed him.

We all had someone in are hands. "Alright boys lets leave these weaklings." said Luke before he and his boys walked away after we let them go.

I forgot all about Luke when i saw Annabeth at lunch. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back. For some reason when she waved at me i felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know this feeling. It wasn't happiness it wasn't anger it wasn't sadness it wasn't confusion and it wasn't hatred. I didn't know what feeling this was. So I have another thing to learn.

**Hey guys a long chapter because i wanted to get a lot done because i will mainly be updating Goode High so please check that out its a better story than this. All human so please check it out. In this chapter we had some Percabeth and there friends again. Oh little do they know there getting into way over there heads.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rabid Wolf and A New Threat

**Hello my beloved readers i felt like writing more and i thought id give this another chapter for today. Please check out my other story Goode High. Also this chapter contains some gory stuff so please be carful.**

**Percy Prov**

Its been a month seance Annabeth and i became friends again. Sure it was hard to keep are friendship in tact because of my power. Its been good tho. Jason started to crush on a girl named Piper and Nico believe it or not likes Jason's sister Thalia.

Beck likes this girl named Silena and well lets say that the most inactive one of us is Robbie. We all have had a nice while and the full moon time already past. So we were in a good mood. Until we found something at are camp and cave.

Oh right i forgot to explain that. You see we have a camp 1 mile into the woods. We have a camp right outside a cave which is are pack home. We stay out here most nights and when full moon hours are around we lock are selves up as best we can inside the cave.

Anyway when we got to the cave on Friday lets say it was a gory sight. A deer was there completely torn apart. Its eye was removed its stomach completely ripped open and head off the body. Robbie inspected the dead animal.

"Guys this is fresh not even 10 minutes." he said. We grabbed are spears and swords. We looked around for what ever did this. Suddenly i smelled something. "Guys do you smell that?" i asked. They all sniffed the air. "Yea i smell it to." said Jason.

We all turned to Robbie. I may be the lead hunter but he was more experienced then all of us. "It smells like a rabid one." said Robbie. That got us scared. We have heard stores of rabid werewolves that go mad and always stay in werewolf form.

I looked around and suddenly i saw him. Yellow eyes looked from the dark bushes. I heard the small growls and before he could pounce i yelled. "HES RIGHT THERE!" i yelled. We turned and he jumped out. Jason threw his spear and it hit the werewolf in the leg but it kept going. It slashed Nico and threw him into a tree. Robbie took his sword and cut its belly.

In its rage it smacked Robbie into the cave side. I held my ground with my sword and shield. Jason had a axe and was studying its movement. It then charged at Beck and Jason intercepted. Jason to the blow of his charge and flew into Beck.

I stood my ground as it turned to face me. Its slobber dripping from its blood stained mouth. The yellow eyes pierced my soul. It then charged. I barely dodged its charge but dropped my sword and shield.

It turned around and came after me. I saw a spear not to far. I quickly grabbed it as the wolf jumped towards me. I raised the spear and jabbed it into the beasts face.

The wolf froze and died. I removed the spear from its head. "Good job Percy." said Robbie. No one was really hurt and no bites were given. We examined the dead body. Beck knew more about the werewolf's body and track ability then even Robbie.

"This was rabid for a year maybe and has just come here." said Beck. That was good news. We burned the body and took the deer inside. We put it in the storage for later use.

The next day at school Annabeth wasn't there. She came during inch saying she had to do somethings at her house. Later when we walked off towards camp i thought i saw someone on a hill. I smelled the air and i was shaken. "Guys smell the air." i said.

As they did they all froze. "Theres only one thing that gives off a scent like that." said Robbie. We all nodded are heads. In the air the smell was deadly and pale. It was blood scented and dead smelling. It had a hint of wolfsbane and a small amount of something that can suck.

We all knew what it was. As of now in the town of Golden Falls there was now a Vampier on the lose.

**OHHH Vampiers the arch enemy of the Werewolf. Who do you think it is? Also in the next chapter or the one after the next Annabeth will discover the secret**


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Hunters

**Hey guys you asked for it and here it is the next chapter. I made it extra long. Please don't expect this story to be updated as much as Goode High. I always finish my stories *Exclude PJO T or D* I promise i will update this story as much as i can**

**Robbie Prov**

I couldn't believe it. A vampier the natural enemy to us werewolves was in Golden Falls. I couldn't believe it. We held a meeting that night at the cave. "Is everyone present?" asked Chiron. "Il do roll call sir Chiron." said Grover.

"Percy?" asked Grover. "Here." said Percy. "Jason?" Grover asked. "Here." said Jason. We went threw roll call and went on with the meeting.

"Ok we are holding this meeting for 3 reasons." said Chiron. "The first reason is to discuss the Titans." said Chiron. When he said there name we all scowled. "The second is to decide if we should look for new members." said Chiron. We all were excited. It was the annual hunt for the new bloods. "Third reason is the vampier situation." said Chiron.

"Alright first we must discus the Titans." said Chiron. He always wanted the Titans to join us but they were to aggressive and stupid. "I say we kill them." said Percy. "Percy we can't do that we can kill them but it would draw attention." i said to him. Even if i wanted nothing more than to rip Drakes heart out i knew it would cause attention.

"Fine then what should we do?" he asked. "I suggest we try to keep a closer eye on them." said Jason. We all seemed to agree with this idea and we deiced to move on. "Ok now its time for the hunt for the new bloods." said Chiron. "I will decide who will join me on the hunt." he said. "I will call out your names." Chiron added.

"First Grover for he is are only Gardner and he knows how to track them." said Chiron. "Next i would like Jason for his calm nature and knowledge of teaching how to resist the temptation." Chiron continued. "Next i would like to have Beck for his skill in craft can help us locate them faster and also he is a good cook." said Chiron. After he said that we chuckled.

"That is all that will go with me." said Chiron. Me and Percy and Nico groaned. "Don't worry theres a reason I'm leaving some of you." said Chiron. "Il explain after we discuss are final meeting reason. We all snapped to attention. This is the part i was waiting for. I wanted to hunt the vampier. I had fought many things. Other werewolves, Crocs, Hunters, Snakes, Gardner's and others but i have never fought a vampier and i always wanted to.

"First i have decided to have you 3 hunt for the vampier." said Chiron. I felt excitement rise in me. "I want you to not kill him if possible but capture him and hold him in a secure area until i return." said Chiron. "Meeting over." he finished.

After words when the others had gone to the sleeping area i was walking around when Chiron came to me. "Robbie may i talk to you for a while?" he asked. "Of course." i replied. "Ok the reason i left Nico behind is because he is a good scout and also to guard the cave. He is also good with getting info." Chiron said to me. I nodded and knew this was true.

"Next the reason i left Percy is because of his ties with Annabeth. His disappearance might cause suspicion. I also decide to leave him here to help with the vampire and guard the cave." Chiron continued to tell me. I felt more better knowing his reasons. "Just 2 more things and you may go to sleep." he said to me. "First i want to tell you that i left you here to hunt for the vampier. You are the most experienced hunter we have and i would like you here to defend the cave and also to keep a eye on Nico and Percy." he said to me.

I felt good because he had told me that he wanted me to hunt the vampier. I felt proud. "The last thing is the fact that some one needs to make sure people don't get noisy." he said to me. I knew what he meant. Only a handful of mortals knew that we are werewolves. There is Percy's Mom Sally, Percy's step dad Paul Blofis, theres Chiron's sister and Mr. Lance the librarian.

When i went to sleep i dreamed of me catching the vampier and fighting him. I felt every slash in my sleep. I was the winner at the end. I felt good but i decided that i couldn't sleep. I woke up at my normal time. 4:00am and i got my clothes on and took a cross bow a sword and knife and went out to hunt for a while.

I had killed 3 deer and 5 rabbits. I was heading back when i smelled something. It was the smell of a vampier. I put my kills down and headed toward the smell. Not to far from my kill sights i heard talking. I hid behind a tree. I over heard there conversation.

"Well what do you think lad?" said a man in a Irish voice. "I don't know but i do know there are werewolves here. A bunch of them. I have already figured out that the boys Luke, Ethan, Octavian, Drake and Atlas." said a darker voiced one. I couldn't see them but i didn't want to get closer.

"I smell more but i don't know who they are yet." said the dark voice one. "Eye but i am hungry and its been days seance we ate from humans can we please eat one?" asked the Irish one. "No we don't want to draw attention." said the dark one. "We will eat animal blood for now but don't worry soon we will have are chance." said the dark one.

After hearing that i ran with out being noticed. I grabbed my stuff and returned to the cave. It was 5:30am when i returned. Chiron, Percy and Jason were up. "Robbie how was your morning hunt?" asked Percy. I threw my kills on the ground and ran to Chiron. "Robbie whats wrong?" asked Chiron.

"I heard the vampier's" i said. Chiron and the others looked confused. "Vampier's?" asked Percy. I nodded my head and said "There are 2 of them i heard them but didn't see them. One has a dark voice while the other has a Irish voice." i said. Chiron looked concerned. "Theres more they know that the Titans are werewolves and they theres more but they don't know who they are yet." i said. Chiron was now even more concerned.

"This is troubling however today me Jason Beck and Grover are leaving for the hunt." said Chiron. "I leave Robbie in charge until i return." said Chiron. Percy may be head hunter and head guard but Chiron trusted me more. When they left we headed to Goode High School.

**2 days later**

**Percy Prov**

It was 2 days seance Chiron left and we had already found the first vampier. We found him torn to pieces in the woods. It was Luke's group. They had ran into him and killed him but the other one was not to be found. Annabeth had started to hang around this guy named Dean. He was a nice guy but there was something i didn't trust about him. Robbie didn't trust him at all. Nico kept saying the reason i don't trust him is because I'm jealous and may i say that i am. I have liked Annabeth for a long time.

I didn't really like the fact that she was hanging around another guy. Robbie kept on hunting and we just kept the camp in shape. On Wednesday night it was a horrible night. We didn't see it coming until it was to late.

We were sitting around the fire at the cave entrance when Robbie and I smelled something. It wasn't werewolf or vampier. It was more…MORTAL! "LOOK OUT!" i yelled at Nico but it was to late. 3 silver arrows came out of the bushes and got Nico in the chest and arm. Me and Robbie were on are feet and had grabbed are weapons.

10 Hunters came out. "DIE WOLF SCUM!" they yelled. Robbie slashed down 3 and i killed 2. Then i was shot in the leg with a arrow. I fell to the ground and a guy jabbed a dagger in my back. It wasn't fatal but it still hurt. Robbie was surrounded. "Give up beast and die." said one hunter. "Never and seance your the only hunters that have found us well il give you a treat." said Robbie.

Last thing I saw before blacking out was Robbie changing and the men screaming and finally a roar and then i was asleep. I didn't expect to wake up.

It was Thursday morning and it was 4:00am. I woke up with a headache and bandaged back and leg. I remembered the attack. If I was still alive that means Robbie had won. I looked at Nico who was standing and awake. His wounds had already healed. My leg wound was a lot better but my back still hurt. Silver makes are regeneration powers slower.

Nico was grabbing his bag and packing it. He was ready for school and he decided to sit down and have more breakfast. I noticed Robbie caring several bodies. The hunters. 5 of them were completely ripped apart. Torn to pieces. Robbie had several small bandages on him but nothing to bad.

When it was 6:00am i was all healed and ready for school. We were not worried on how the hunters found as. It was the first hunting pack that found us. They were most likely to have been wondering around and had seen are smoke.

I walked into the school parking lot and entered the school. When I saw Annabeth talking to Dean my fists clenched. "_Percy you can't be jealous its not your place to decide who Annabeth likes or dosnt like."_ I thought to myself.

It was a good first 4 periods of the day when i had to go to the nurses office with Robbie. Dean and Annabeth walked us there. Dean smelled like he dumped soap and body wash all over him. He smelled like a cherry. I couldn't pin a reason to why he seemed like he was hiding something.

Before they left Dean turned to me and said "I hoe you feel better lad." I was puzzled he never spoke Irish before. Then it hit me. He was getting close to Annabeth and was starring are her neck a lot. I let it slid but i started to piece the pieces together. He always covered himself in a bunch or soap to hide the smell of him and he had just spoken in a Irish accent. I had just found the last vampier.

"Robbie." i said quickly and concerned. He had already gotten up and ran out the door. I am guessing he figured it out. We ran down the halls until we came to the locker hall.

At the end of the hall Annabeth was pined against the wall and Dean was leaning towards her neck. Annabeths eyes had fear in them. He had told her not to call for help or scream. He had hypnotized her. She could still think and see. I saw tears forming. He opened his mouth and fangs grew. Me and Robbie charged down the hall.

He leaned closer and closer unit he was right at her neck. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" i yelled.

**Cliff hanger sorry but i had already written a ton and i wanted to leave it there because was going to update tomorrow. Also Check out Goode High. I will update it tonight and tomorrow. Remember i am working on it more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire Killers

**Ok guys here it is the next chapter in this series please enjoy.**

**Percy Prov**

_He leaned closer and closer until he was right at her neck. "NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled._

Suddenly right before he bit down Robbie charged him and pulled him off. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her to the side. "WEREWOLVES!" yelled Dean. "IL FEAST ON YOUR BLOOD!" yelled Dean to Robbie. Robbie chuckled and charged. Dean was fast but not fast enough. Robbie grabbed him and threw him into the lockers. I put Annabeth on the ground and joined Robbie.

Dean was tough il give him that. He kept punching and struggling to stay alive. When he punched me in my side i felt my ribs crack. I fell to the floor in pain. "PERCY!" i heard Annabeth yell. I turned to see Robbie in a very angry way.

"YOU HURT HIM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" roared Robbie. Robbie began to change. His head started to get furry and his nose was growing. His legs began to get bigger and he got taller. His legs ripped threw his pants and his feet grew longer with sharper nails. His arms got super bigger and stronger and his hands became bigger and had super sharp nails. His ears became longer and his teeth began to have fangs. His eyes turned yellow and finally he became w Werewolf.

He was at least a inch below the ceiling. Robbie roared a big roar at Dean and Dean panicked. Robbie grabbed him and ripped him apart. Annabeth was in shock. My ribs had healed by now and i grabbed her. I picked her up and ran out the door. I was followed by Robbie.

When we got outside Robbie changed back into human form. I handed him his bag and he put on some new pants. We ran into the woods. We got to camp and we set Annabeth down.

"Yo..what…and…the…fang…and…fur…and..and… WHAT IS GOING ON!" she yelled. I sighed and Robbie looked at me and nudged me to tell her. "Annabeth." i said to her in a calm voice.

"I need you to understand something and don't go freak out ok?" i said. "Ok." she said. "Alright Me, Robbie, Jason, Nico, Beck and Mr. Brunner or Chiron are werewolves. Dean was a vampier and Luke, Ethan, Octavian, Drake and Atlas are werewolves to. Grover is a Gardner a special person that helps werewolves." I said.

She took it rather well. Once she processed this she turned to me. "Is that why you stopped being friends with me?" she asked. I nodded. Robbie chuckled. "Oh please Percy you didn't just stop being friends with her just because your a werewolf HA Nico is friends mortals and he is just fine with it. Oh Annabeth dear Percy wanted to protect you and keep you safe HAH dude made it his sole reason." Robbie said.

Percy was blushing as was I. "So where are the others?" Annabeth asked. "Well Chiron, Grover, Jason and Beck are out looking for new werewolves. Nico is still at school and Luke and his gang don't live with us." i replied. She wanted to learn more so we spent the whole afternoon teaching her the ways of are life. "So can i help you guys and become a helper?" she asked. I looked at Robbie. "I don't see why not after all your strong smart and also you know are secret and you can't tell anyone not even Thalia knows Jason's a werewolf." said Robbie. Annabeth nodded.

Later after Nico came back and we explained the situation to him we took Annabeth home. That night at the fire. "Well that was a interesting day."I said. Robbie was to busy polishing his new trophy. Deans fangs. "I killed a vampier i feel so proud." said Robbie. Nico just looked at a magazine and we just did are normal retune. I soon fell asleep thinking of how things were going to be a lot easier now that Annabeth knew.

**OH Percy you don't know how wrong you are. Did you guys enjoy the chapter. I am bringing Thalia and Piper into light next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Hanging Out and Ambush

**Ok guys here is the next chapter i am going to make this a big chapter so please read it. Also this story is my new favorite and also i have big plans for this story.**

**Percy Prov**

It has been 2 days seance Annabeth learned that we are werewolves. She now comes with us after school and sometimes Thalia and Piper. Nico has gotten a lot more anxious and Robbie well lets just say he is on edge.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth asked me. "Yea Annabeth?" I reply. "When will Jason and the others be back?" she asked me. I shrugged. Usually it took them 1 week but with the vampire attacks and the hunters they may cut it short. "I was just wondering I mean Piper was wondering where Jason was. I laughed. It was obvious that Piper like Jason ALOT and that Jason like Piper ALOT. "Its just dangerous I mean Jason is a werewolf." I said. She nodded.

I was surprised to see something very unnatural. Robbie was not walking out with us. "Guys where is Robbie?" I asked. Nico and Annabeth looked around. "I don't know?" said Nico. Then Piper and Thalia walked up. I saw Nico blush at Thalia and Thalia blush at Nico.

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Piper. "Nothing just looking for Robbie." Annabeth replied. She lately was on edge with her friends because she spent so much time with us. "Oh I saw him in the gym." said Thalia. We all walked together to the gym. When we got there we saw the doors to the outside were open and the fact that a lot of equipment was gone.

We walked over to Coach Hedge who was packing his bags. "Hey Coach." I said. He looked at me and smiled. I am the captain of the swimming team. "Hey there Percy are you looking for Robbie?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh he took a bunch of equipment and went down the field to practice some things. I told him he can use them anytime just as long as he brings them back." he said.

Me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Piper walked down to the field. Robbie had his jacket tied around his waist and was running super fast around the track. He then did a flip and bounced on the mini trampoline and flew and spun while in the air. When he landed he began to run again. He jumped over obstacles and hit tackle dummies. When he was done he was sweating a little. We all clapped and he turned quickly.

"Oh hey guys." he said. "Hey man are you ready to go?" Nico asked him. He looked at me and Nico and shook his head. "Na you guys go hang out with your friends also go see your mom Percy." he said. I was stunned. Robbie never let us go unless we promised to be back. "Oh guys you can stay the night anywhere tonight." he said.

I was happy. I got to spend time with Annabeth and her friends. Before we headed to Piper's place i stopped to see my mom. You see my mom fell in love with my dad who turned out to be a werewolf chief. He loved her and they had me. One day my dad was out on a hunt and vampires attacked. He was killed and buried in the ocean. My mom married Paul Blofis who knows I am a werewolf.

"MOM!" I yelled when i entered my house. "PERCY!" she yelled. She came and hugged me. I hugged her back and we smiled and talked for a while. After chatting for a hour we left for Piper's house. When we got there Nico and I were starring in amazement. She had a mansion and 5 cars. She told us her dad was a famous movie star while her mom Aphrodite was a famous dress designer.

We ate and chatted with the others. It was getting late so Nico and I left to my mom's. I fell asleep with great dreams.

**Robbie Prov**

After training with the gym equipment I put them back and headed to camp. When I got there I set up for dinner and ate. I practiced with weapons and studied. It was around 8:30pm when I smelled something good. It was a nice big buck. I chased after it. I was about half a mile away from camp when the deer stopped in a valley way. It was a small valley and meadow. The buck stopped and it turned to me. I was puzzled.

It then ran towards the woods. I was about to follow when 20 hunters came out of the woods. It was a trap. "We knew you would come wolf." one of them said. I growled. I had my sword and shield in my hands. "Come on 20 against 1 thats not fair your going to need more people." I mocked. They looked annoyed and angry. "Let me guess your the allies of that other hunter pack." I asked. They nodded. "We are the only group left around here and we found you and lets say this is revenge." one of them said.

I chuckled. I attacked them. I slashed down 3 and blocked arrows and guns and swords and spears and other things. I kept slashing until I struck down 4 more. Then suddenly I was hit and my shield and sword flew out of my hands. They surrounded me. "Give up mutt." said one of them. That did it no one I repeat NO ONE called me a mutt. I growled as I transformed into my Werewolf form. I roared and made some of them run. I swung me right arm and claws and slashed down 6 of them. I bit one of them and ripped anthers head off. The remaining 5 shot at me. I got hit with 6 arrows. 3 in the front on my belly 2 in my back and one in my leg. I kept on charging I slashed 2 more and ripped another in half. I looked at the leader. He had a silver sword drawn. I charged at him. My loud roar of pain and the screams of the hunter leader echoed into the night.

**Annabeth Prov**

I stayed at Piper's that night with Thalia. We were talking about school and then things got more girly. "So Thalia what do you think of Nico?" Piper asked Thalia. Thalia blushed and smiled. "I think he is so cool and sweet and mysterious and very very hot." she said. Me and Piper busted out laughing. "Oh what are you laughing at Annabeth what do you think of Percy?" Thalia said to me. I shut up and looked at Thalia. I began to blush. "Alright I like him a lot and he is handsome and sweet and funny and has a amazing smile and nice eyes and.." "OK ANNABETH IS TOTALY LOVESTRUCK!" Piper yelled. She busted out laughing and I smirked at her.

"Piper what do you think of Jason?" I asked. Thalia got really excited and looked at Piper. "I..um..FINE I like him a lot he is sweet kind smart hot and very very mysterious." said Piper. "Huh you like my brother?" Thalia asked. When Piper nodded we all laughed. Then are friends Silena, Juniper and Katie came in. "Hey girls where is Clarrise?" I asked.

"Oh she and Chris are uh busy." said Silena. We all laughed. "So what did we mis?" asked Katie. "Oh just the fact that Annabeth has a HUGE crush on Percy and Thalia has a HUGE crush on Nico." Piper said while smirking. "Oh yea well Piper has a HUGE crush on Jason." I said. When the others laughed we were bright red.

"Ok Silena who do you like?" asked Piper. Silena began to have a dreamy look in her eyes. She gave a dreamy sigh and replied "Charlie." We all were puzzled then it hit me. "SHE LIKES BECK!" I yelled. The others gasped and she just nodded her head. They giggled except me and Thalia. "Katie who do you like?" Silena asked. "Oh…if you guys tell him I swear I will kill you all." Katie said in a not so Katie way. "I like Travis." she said. All of us yelled "WHAT!" "Sorry I really like his pranks sometimes when there not on me and also I think he is funny handsome and very nice most of the time." she said. We all said "Awww." Katie rolled her eyes and looked at Juniper. "Ok Juniper your turn." Katie said. "I like Grover he and I are so much alike and he is handsome, smart, and funny." she said. We all agreed with that they were the same.

We continued to talk until I asked another question. "What do you guys think of that Robbie guy?" I asked. I may have gotten a little closer to him but he always stays away. "I think the dude is plain out scary and mean." said Katie. "I think he is hot but I still like Charlie better but he is also mysterious and very creepy." said Silena. "I think he is a emo creepy freak who dose not have any strength or smarts at all." said Thalia. "I don't know if the rumors are true than he is a sick man and a horrible person." said Juniper. "I honestly think he is kinda cute but not as much as Jason also he is so mysterious and I will admit that he is creepy." said Piper.

They all looked at me for my reply. "I honestly think he is mysterious and a little creepy." I said. We quickly changed the subject and we in joyed the night.

**Percy Prov**

Nico and I had a great time at my moms last night. We played video games and ate a nice dinner and slept in actual beds. It was around 5:30am when we left. We picked up Annabeth and the others. When we got to school the others left except me, Nico and Annabeth. We looked around for Robbie but he was no where to be found. "He is probably still at camp." Nico said. We walked to camp and when we got there I gasped. Nico dropped his jaw and Annabeth covered her mouth and backed away.

Sitting up against the wall of the cave was a bloody broken Robbie. He had a bowl to cover his naked body and a big hole in his stomach. He had scratches all down his legs and face. He looked sick and also very hurt. I put him inside and decided to stay here today. Nico and Annabeth went to school. While I was cooking some soup for him i heard him scream. I ran to him and he was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was crying and he yelled "RUN MEADOW RUN! DONT LET THEM CATCH YOU!" He kept crying and screaming until he finally yelled "NO MEADOW WHY!" He stopped screaming and tears ran down his face.

I felt bad for him. He never told anyone not even Chiron how he had survived all his life in the wilderness as a orphan and how he came to be the way he is. I was certain that this Meadow had something to do with it. I kept walking away until he whispered this. "I am sorry Meadow I couldn't save you." I kept walking wondering what he meant by that.

**Hey guys so next chapter I will be bringing back the others while also introducing 2 new werewolves. Who is Meadow and what do you think will happen with people and there crushes? I am also entering Rachel, Calypso, Reyna, and Drew next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Authors Note Please Read

**Ok guys this is just a Authors Note I will post the next chapter a little after this. Ok so I am here to clear some things up ok. First off I don't own PJO or HOH nor do i own Van Helsing or Dracula. I do own the story. I also want to say thank you to my viewers and I really do enjoy your reviews. I also would like to say that There are different groups ok. I am going to point them out.**

**Werewolves: Percy, Jason, Nico, Robbie, Chiron, Beck, Luke, Octavian, Drake, Ethan, Atlas and some more OC and characters you will learn later on.**

**Vampires: Dean, and others there will be ALOT more.**

**Mortals: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Sally, Paul, Silena, Katie, Juniper and others will be introduced also you may never know what might happen to them *nudge***

**Gardners: Grover more will come i assure you.**

**Hunters: So far no special hunters but you never know who will come.**

**More groups will be released when future chapters are released. Please understand that I love this story and its plot line. I love the characters and also please forgive me but I am putting several character plots in this. I am including OC story and they will play big roles in the future but Percy is the main hero of this story don't think Robbie or anyone else is. Ok thats all.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Members and Drama

**Ok people here is the next chapter also what the werwolves look like are like the ones from the movie Van Helsing just a little less hairy also most vampires are like normal ones but special vampires who I will soon bring in can change from a normal vampire form to the one from Van Helsing. Also I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOH OR VAN HELSING although they are great book series and a awesome movie.**

**Robbie Prov**

I woke up in the cave in my boxers. I didn't know how I got here. The last thing i remember is me fighting hunter's and charging the leader. I got up and looked at my body. My normal scar's from former fight's were still there but a huge new one was in my side.

I pieced the piece's together. I had charged him in wolf form and was stabbed in my side by his silver blade. After I ripped him apart I weakly walk back to camp before I passed out. Percy was outside and I could tell that I had horrible nightmare's.

I pushed them out of my mind and got up. I had been training extra hard to control my anger and emotions. I had gotten stronger, faster, smarter and in control more. I was trying to do what Chiron had recently succeeded in doing. I was trying to tame the wolf inside me. When full moons came around I would be able to not lose control.

I had a lot of work a head of me. I decided to get up. When I put clothes on I walked out to Percy. "You are finally awake." Percy said to me. "Yea I kinda had a fight with a bunch of Hunter's not big deal." I say. "Really because you passed out all bloody and tired and nearly naked sure says otherwise." Percy replied. I rolled my eyes and ate some Lunch.

It was 2:00pm school gets out at 4:30pm. I heard noises and I grabbed a sword. When I saw who and what it was I was relived. "Hey Robbie why are you not in school?" asked Jason. The others soon came after him. "Robbie, Percy care to explain the details of what has happened lately?" Chiron asked. The only ones who have not returned yet were Beck and Grover.

"Well Chiron I will say it has been eventful." I said to Chiron. After explaining that we killed the whole Hunter pack and the 2 Vampires he was happy. Not long later Nico and Annabeth came in. Annabeth ran and gave Jason and Chiron hugs.

Then I saw Grover come out threw the woods with Beck and 2 other people. When I saw one of them my heart felt better than it has in 4 years. I looked into the eyes of my surprised best friend. "DREW!" I yelled. "ROBBIE!" Drew yelled. We ran and gave each other a man hug and we started talking like crazy.

**Percy Prov**

When Robbie smiled and HUGED someone i was dumbfounded so were the others. Who was this guy and how did he know Robbie? "Oh guys this is my best friend Drew I have known him seance forever." Robbie said. That got us in attention. "So this is one of the few people who helped you survive?" asked Chiron. Robbie nodded and explained that Drew and him survived together until they were 14 when a hunting party separated them.

The other boy stepped forward. He had to be at least the size of Me, Robbie, jason and Drew. He was a strong looking well built man. He was no doubt like Robbie, Drew and Nico. He wore a black jacket and a hat. He had torn jeans and a harsh glare. "Yo whats up I am Bailey." said the man.

After being introduced to Bailey and Drew ***remember this is a boy not the evil bitch Drew.*** we decided to enroll them into the pack. Once that was over Annabeth left to go home. I swear when ever I see her smile I get butterflies in my stomach and when ever we touch I feel a spark. I always feel happy around her and I don't know this emotion it is frustrating. I don't know why but I can't help but wonder if she feels this emotion like me.

**Annabeth Prov**

I didn't know why but when ever I am with Percy my heart feels like it has butterflies in it and when we touch I blush and my stomach dose flip flops. I know this emotion I have always wanted to feel it this way but I don't know if he returns it.

We walked into school that day. I looked over to see Robbie talking to 2 other boys. Robbie looked happier than usual and that made me happy. Percy came over and sat next to me. "Hey Wise Girl." Percy said. I turned to him and smiled. "Hi Seaweed Brain." I replied. We began talking about are weekend when Mr. Brunner walked in.

***Authors Note: Yes in my story Chiron walks normal.***

"Good morning class." he said. "Morning." we all replied. He smiled then wrote are lesson on the board. "Ok class today we are learning about Mythical Creatures." Mr. Brunner said. I was going to ace this. "Ok what can you tell me about Vampire's?" Mr Brunner asked. I raised my hand. "Ms. Chase?" he asked. "Vampire's are creatures that feed on human blood and have super sharp sense of smell and are said to be able to only walk at night." I said.

To my surprise Mr. Brunner shook his head. "I am sorry but thats not completely correct." he said. I saw Robbie raise his hand. "Yes Robbie?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Well sir Vampire's are said to be descended from the original Vampire Dracula. Well according to legend Dracula had many children and his children made more vampires. Well Dracula was fought by his arch enemy Van Helsing and his warriors of Vampire hunters. It turns out Van Helsing and his warriors were Werwolves which is why Werewolves and Vampires are said to never get along. Well Vampires can be killed by the sun some time after 100 years Dracula hired several witches to make something to make Vampires unaffected by the sun. They made hundred of rings and necklaces. Well Van Helsing was said to have beaten Dracula and destroyed all the rings or some lost in history." Robbie said.

I was shocked when Mr. Brunner nodded his head and said. "Most of that is indeed correct."

When it was lunch I was walking over to are usual table when suddenly I was tripped. My tray flew forward and it landed on the ground. I heard people laugh and I turned to see who tripped me. I stood face to face with my arch enemy Calypso. "Hello there Annie watch were you step." she said with a sly smirk.

Her cronies Drew and Reyna showed up. Let me explain more. Ok so Calypso is like the schools most popular girl she is head cheerleader gets most of the guys and is the biggest bitch in the world. She has always wanted Percy more than anything else. She hates me and I hate her its a common thing.

Reyna isn't a total bitch like Drew and Calypso but she is still a bitch. She dresses like a slut and always is after Jason. She hates Piper and Piper hates her even if Reyna and Piper both were friends once before middle school.

Then there is Drew. Lets say Drew is a complete slut. She is bitchy and the biggest slut in school. She has had her eye on Nico seance forever and Thalia and her never get along.

Well when she tripped me I stood up and brushed myself off. I started to walk away and pick up my tray when she yelled. "Oh she is a scared little whore." That did it. I dropped my tray when over to her and punched her right in the face. I heard the Stoll brothers and Leo go like "OHHH!" or "OUCH!" Calypso ran off to the nurses office with a bloody nose. I really really hate that woman.

**Ok guys thats it for this chapter don't be confused between the 2 Drew's you will know which is which.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Sisters

**Well guys lets just say this chapter is mainly about the growing romance between Beck and Silena and Piper and Jason. There a HUGE surprise I am not going to spoil anything but you will really enjoy it.**

**Piper Prov**

I couldn't help it. I had a crush on Thalia's brother Jason. He was smart, funny, handsome and a very strong person. I don't know why but when ever we get close he tries to block me out.

I was determined to find out why he would block me out. I was a girl who was going to get answers and I decided to head to my best option. I went to Percy.

"Hey Percy." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Piper what's up?" he asked me. "Oh nothing much I just want to know why Jason keep's trying to stay away from me?" I asked.

Percy paled and I wondered what were these boys hiding? "Um..Piper you might not want to know Jason has been in a bad mood lately..uh yea thats it." he said while looking nervous. I could tell he was lying but I realized I was not going to get any info out of him. "Oh thanks Percy I just thought he would like company." I said while walking away.

**Beck Prov**

I could not help it. I felt that I needed her that I needed her touch. I Charles Beckendorf was in love with Silena. I could not believe it. I promised myself I could never love because of what I am. I was wrong. I had to tell her.

Sure we have gotten really close and I may have kissed her and she may have asked me to be her boyfriend and I said I think I can. I now knew more than ever that I wanted nothing more than for Silena to be mine.

I ran down the halls and I found her. She looked up and smiled at me. Before she said a word I said it. "I love you Silena." She looked stunned and tears formed in her eyes. I was scared. "I mean if you don't love me thats fine I just really like you and I think that your beautiful and amazing and.." I was cut off by her kissing me.

She broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I love you to Charlie." she said. I felt so happy but I couldn't let my strength get the best of me. I felt so happy. Silena and I ditched school for the rest of the day and just went on are own little date.

**Robbie Prov**

I felt like something was not right. I could feel it. I felt something strange like a instinct telling me that someone was not who they seemed to be. I could not place a finger on it. I sat in the library with Drew and Bailey. We had gotten close me and Bailey. We were studying on Vampires and other creatures that were real.

Like Hellhounds and Yetis and Banshees and also Giants. We studied and we kept taking notes but I still felt like something was not right.

Grover had said many times that Juniper has got many Gardner Traits. She seems like one time but that was not my feeling. I felt like that we have over looked something. I don't know why but I felt like that someone that was close to us was not who they seemed.

I knew that Rachel and Juniper seemed odd and all but there was something else. I felt like it was right in front of me but I was blind to it.

Drew also felt like something was not right. Bailey seemed on edge as well. Something was wrong and we all felt it. I then tried to figure out what it was. I was to late.

Before I could even think about what was wrong Grover came running in with Nico. "Grover whats wrong?" I asked him. "We..have..a..big…problem." Grover said. I stood up and looked out the door. Outside I saw Luke and his gang talking to 3 other people. I looked closer at there eyes.

My eyes got wide and I began to freak. "Robbie what are they?" Bailey asked me. "Those my friend are Diggers." I said. He looked puzzled and told him what that meant. "Diggers are like Gardner's except they are far more vicious and lets say they hate werewolves." I said. Grover was shaking and I comforted him. I knew we had to do something but before I did anything it happened.

I heard the scream. It was a loud scream. It was a scream I recognized it completely I flinched. That was the scream of non other than Nico's sister. That was the scream of Hazel Levesque.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Gardner and The Dig

**Ok so here is the deal guys. I really am starting to get a little upset about how much people abandon or never update there stories. I have found to many and I will never abandon a story *exclude PJO T OR D***

**Nico Prov**

I heard my sister scream. I was shocked. I had not seen her for months now. I ran out of the library and charged the Diggers. I lost all control when I saw Hazel. She was bloody and beaten.

I was in a rage. I changed my form. I became the full wolf. I roared at the Diggers. They were terrified for a second but then they smiled. "HAHA I knew the plan would work we have drawn out a werewolf!" yelled there leader.

I didn't let them even move a step. I slashed 1 of them and bite down on the other and mauled him. I turned to there leader and roared. He took out a wooden stake and aimed it right at my sisters heart.

I froze. "Oh so you do know this one?" he said. "NICO STOP IT SOMEONE WILL SEE YOU!" I heard Percy yell. I ignored him. They hurt my sister I will hurt them.

"So your the person this girl here keeps talking about eh?" said the leader. I growled and stood there. The bell would ring soon and people would see me if I didn't do something.

"Heh Lance will be quite pleased to have found you..AGH!" the leader said right before a sword came threw his back. He dropped Hazel and there stood Grover. Juniper was with him. She looked scared. I picked up Hazel and ran into the woods.

**Juniper Prov**

I swear I must be crazy. I just saw Nico transform into a werewolf and he killed 2 people and Grover killed the last one. I have no idea what is going on but I feel like I am going to die from a heart attack.

"Juniper please listen." Grover said to me. I was listening but was still scared. Grover, Me, Robbie, Percy, Jason, Annabeth and those 2 new boys Drew and Bailey went into the woods. I wondered if Annabeth knew about this.

We came to a clearing. There was several tents food stores and lots of swords and spears and shields and daggers bows and arrows. I saw a cave entrance and we went inside. I saw a girl sitting on the couch next to a now normal Nico and with new clothes.

I sat down by Grover and I asked him what was this place. "Ok Juniper please don't freak out ok?" Grover said to me. I nodded my head. "Ok so listen Percy, Jason, Nico, Robbie, Drew, Bailey, Beck, Mr. Brunner or Chiron, Luke, Ethan, Drake, Octavian, and Atlas are all werewolves." he said. I felt dizzy for a moment but it passed.

"Annabeth knows about the secret and so do a few others you can't tell anyone." Grover said to me. I nodded my head then asked my question. "What are you?" He looked at me and said "I am a Gardner I help werewolves and help find new ones you Juniper are also a Gardner." I was shocked. So I was a Gardner? "I will have to train you in the ways of the Gardner." he said to me.

I was still in a little shock but got over it. After a while of explaining and stuff I felt a lot better. I still had to hide a big secret from my best friends.

**Nico Prov**

I was still pissed off. Ok so I killed 3 Diggers and almost exposed myself but that was my sister on the line. Ok I might need to explain.

I had a happy family my mom, dad my sisters Bianca and Hazel. A horrible accident came and my mother, father and Bianca died and Hazel was left with me. The thing is she is a vampire. I am not joking. She was a normal human while I was a werewolf but when the attack happened she became one.

So I have been pretty pissed off at vampires for taking my sisters freedom away. She didn't seem to mind. I had not seen her for 4 months and I have not talked to her for 5 months. She is dating this Shifter named Frank. Shifters can take the form of anything in there power and are extremely rare but they have a big weakness A piece of Firewood is there weakness.

"Nico its ok I am fine he did not stab me." she said to me. "I know but that dose not mean that your ok." I said. "Why did they bring you here?" I asked.

"Well I got captured 2 months ago and Frank has been chasing them non stop." she said. "They kept me healthy but did beat me they were to scared to get to close to me tho." she continued to say. "Well they were looking for werewolves and what better bait than a vampire right?" she said as a joke.

I didn't laugh. "Hazel your the only family I have left if something happened to you I would not be able to live with myself." I said to her. She hugged me and said "Nico don't worry I am not leaving anytime soon I am staying here with you Frank should not be far behind." she said to me.

I looked at Hazels necklace that Chiron gave her. It kept the sun from burning her. Witch's can make them but witch's are rare now a days. There are not many left.

After a while I got up and walked out. Juniper and Grover were training, Percy and Annabeth were chatting, Robbie, Drew and Bailey were studying and Beck was off somewhere. Chiron was still in school with the others.

A thought than ran threw my head. I raced back into the cave. Hazel looked up at me with a confused face. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Who is Lance?" I asked. She paled and gulped. I knew this was not going to be good news.

**Hazel Prov**

I feared he would ask that question. He gathered the others except for Chiron and his friend Beck. "So who is Lance and what did he want with a werewolf?" asked Nico. I sighed.

I looked over at them. "Ok me and Frank were digging around some old castles and burial sites. We found books containing loads of info." I said. They looked at me saying continue. "Well we kept looking until we stumbled upon a Excavation Sight." I said. "Who was there?" asked Percy.

"Well most of the workers were mortals but under mind control. There were several Diggers and at least 10 vampires. Well Frank decided to go put are stuff in a hidden area and left me looking down on the dig sight." I said. "Well I was spotted and brought before there leader." I said.

"He was a tall man with a creepy polite face. He had a pale face and red eyes. He smiled kindly but evilly at me. He said that we got lucky and found another one of us. Well when I said that werewolves would come he got excited. He said that I would be the perfect bait for getting a werewolf. I was taken and well thats it." I said.

"So the leader was Lance?" asked Robbie. I nodded my head. The others seemed to be discussing something. Robbie regained control. "Alright I think we should wait to discuss this with Chiron and Beck with us." said Robbie.

Most of them agreed and went back to what they were doing. I decided to sleep for I was tired and very sleepy.

**Lance Prov ***did not see that coming did you?*****

I was sitting at my desk. My group of diggers had not reported in so I assumed that the girl escaped. No matter we are close to un coving the artifact. "Sir." said one of my vampire allies. "Yes what is it?" I asked. "We have a message from The Council." he said to me.

I walked over to my computer area. I entered a password and 6 big heads came on screen. "Ah Sir Lance good to see your still alive." said one of the members. "Like wise Count Snape." I replied. "So how goes the dig have we reached to chamber?" asked another member. "No Sir Wang we have not but we are close maybe 2 hours and we will reach the door." I replied to Sir Wang. "Continue with the dig and don't forget that you need blood for it to open." said another member. "I understand Baron Polo." I said. They signed off.

I went over to the dig sight when someone yelled. "WE GOT IT!" I ran over to see what we found. I smiled when I saw it was a metal door. "Sir what dose that writing say?" asked one miner. "Chamber Of History." I replied. I looked at 4 empty boxes in the 4 sides. I knew what was needed for each. "Bring me a mortal." I said. When one miner stood forward I bite his neck. His blood flowed into one of the boxes. THe box shut and fell into place. "Bring me a Digger." I said. When I filled the next 2 up with Digger and Vampire blood the last one was the last one needed.

"Now all we need is a werewolf." I said. I ordered several teams to go find one. I smiled to myself while walking back to my office. Soon we will learn the location of are great father and Lord Kronos shall revive him.

**there a better chapter and it gives a big hint to the big story line. Who are the vampires looking for? What dose Kronos have to do with this and what will happen to Frank? Will he make it? FInd out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Troll Hunters and New Blood

**Here is the next chapter also people have been telling me to bring in Tyson as a Vampire I will bring Tyson in but in a few chapters and he will not be a vampire don't worry tho in this chapter I am going to add a new good vampire but it will cost someone.**

**Silena Prov**

I walked into the school with a smile on my face. I was so happy. Charlie and I had a great time yesterday and I am now his GIRLFRIEND! I can't believe it. It seems so good to be true.

I walked into Math and sat down next to Katie. She was talking to Piper and she saw me. She turned to me. ""Hey Silena where were you yesterday?" she asked. "I was with Charlie." I said. She looked confused then her eyes widened. "You mean Beck!" she said. I nodded my head.

She smiled and pat me on the back. "Good catch there girl I here he is a nice guy." she said to me. Charlie was a VERY nice guy. He was sweet, kind, loyal and brave and very hot.

On my way to lunch I was grabbed by Charlie and he kissed me. "Hello there beautiful." he said to me. I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Hello there handsome I need to get to lunch I will see you later." I said to him. He smiled and walked off. I felt so happy inside.

**Beck Prov**

I walked away from my amazing girlfriend. I was so happy that we got together that I didn't care about Chiron's rules. I can control myself after all I am one of the best at doing it.

I walked over to are normal table to find Percy, Nico, Jason, Bailey and Grover there. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down. "Hey Beck." they said. "So Beck where were you yesterday?" asked Grover. I started to get nervous but decided to tell them. "I was on a date with Silena and she is my girlfriend now." I say. All of them stared at me. "Dude you know the rules man." Jason said to me. I rolled my eyes and replied. "Yea but maybe Chiron will let us and also Jason wouldn't you like to date Piper?"

The others laughed and Jason turned red. I chuckled and ate my lunch.

**Percy Prov**

There was no sign of Robbie, Drew and Bailey all day. Even after school when we returned to camp. Grover and Juniper kissed and trained, Beck was cooking while singing, Chiron had work to do at school, Jason was studying, Nico was talking to Hazel and Annabeth was with her parents.

I wondered where they were because they said they would be not long out for there hunt. After Juniper left and Chiron got back it was 9:00pm and they still had not returned. Chiron said not to worry about it because if he knows Robbie, Drew and Bailey not hunter pack could take them down.

I decided to sleep and I had the strangest dream. In it I saw a man biting a girls neck and someone rip them off her. I then saw the girl become a vampire and feast on 3 people. After that the scene changed to me and Annabeth holding hands. After that the dream got peaceful but every now and then it would replay the first image over and over.

**Robbie Prov**

We were hunting them. It took us all day but we found them. Me, Drew and Bailey were out doing are normal hunt when we smelled Trolls. Trolls are huge beasts that usually live in caves or underground. Trolls are large black or white creatures that have grand strength that can rival a large bear and a werewolf's. We smelled the scent of one and we wanted to hunt it.

We ran threw the woods and walked threw the mountain path. "Robbie we are getting closer." said Drew. I nodded and we ran up the mountain path way and kept on running. I had a sword and shield, Drew had a cross bow and sword and Bailey had a spear and dagger.

We kept running until we were far up on the mountain. We came to a large opening and a cave. It was snowing and it was already night. We hid behind a large boulder and looked over.

Down in the opening and in the cave over looking a tall cliff there were 3 Trolls. One was white while the other 2 were black. The white ones are said to be stronger than the black ones. I drew my sword and I gave the order. We charged.

Bailey charged the white one with his spear and me and Drew attacked the others. I slashed my sword across ones stomach and it cried out in pain. It swung and hit me really hard. I dropped my sword and shield and hit the cave wall. It came over to me and picked me up. It swung me around bashing me into the cave wall and ground.

I hoped it would not throw me off the cliff. I saw Drew shooting the other with his cross bow before it threw a rock into him. He dropped his weapons and flew into the boulder. I saw Bailey come up behind the one that hit Drew and jab his spear threw it. Suddenly the white one grabbed Bailey and tossed him.

Now I was getting mad. I decided to change. I became full werewolf and so did Bailey and Drew. We roared are roars and the trolls roared back. I charged one black one and Drew charged the other while Bailey fought the white one. I slashed and threw the troll around but it hit me and slashed at me to. I bit into its arm and swung him into the wall. I saw Drew rip the other ones head off its body before the white one threw a rock at him.

I charged towards the white one but the black one intercepted me and pushed us at the very edge of the cliff. He kept hitting me and trying to kill me. I tried to push him off but he kept me pinned. The troll was about to give the blow that would send me down the cliff when a boulder rammed into its back and it flew over the edge down to its death.

I saw that Bailey had thrown it and before he could turn back around the white one bit into his shoulder and ripped him up. Bailey could barely stand and Drew was attacking the white one but was already injured from before. Bailey had turned back to human form and I charged the white one. I jumped on its back and bit into its neck. I ripped into him while he threw me onto the ground. I was about to be stomped on but Drew pushed him off me. It struck Drew and I pounced onto him. I bit into its neck once again but this time I took my free arm and opened my claws and plunged me hand into its chest.

I ripped out the beasts heart and it dropped to the ground. I turned back into human form like Drew and Bailey and wobbled over to them. I pat them on the backs and we soon fell asleep.

The next morning Bailey was better but not fully healed. Drew and I were fine but we skinned the beasts and took the white ones jaws as are began are trip back to camp.

**Silena Prov**

I didn't know how or when but while I was walking home from school I saw someone in the shadows. I didn't know who it was but I kept walking. I was almost home when I saw a nice looking young boy. He came up to me and asked me a question.

"Hi I am Xavier do you go to Goode High?" "Yes I do." I reply. He smiled and then said. "Great maybe tomorrow you can meet me here and we can head to school together I am new in town so yea." I nodded my head and he ran off.

The next day I was walking to school with Xavier and he kept looking at me weirdly. Not creepy pervert stalker way but like I was food. Well we were at the park right in front of the school when he grabbed my arm and made me look into his eyes. "Don't scream, don't move." he said with force. I felt like I was under a spell because I couldn't do anything he said.

He opened his mouth and fangs grew. I got scared as his eyes became red and he leaned towards my neck. I felt a sharp pain. Then I felt like my blood was leaving my body. I heard a scream and then Xavier was ripped off me. I fell to the ground burning like hell. I couldn't move because I felt drained. My vision got fuzzy and the last thing I saw was 2 boys dragging away something and me getting picked up.

**Beck Prov**

I could not believe it. I see my girlfriend standing in the park with a guy suddenly the guy leans towards her neck and bites it. I screamed in terror. Percy and Nico came after me. I ran with full speed to the man. I ripped him off and he attacked me. Nico grabbed one of the guys arms and broke it.

Percy came to the other and broke it to. I ripped out his heart and the others dragged away the body. I went over to my changing girlfriend and picked her up and ran back to camp.

When she awoke I was relived but sad. Little did she know what happened. "Charlie..what happened?" she asked me. I decided to tell her. When I told her she was attacked by a vampire she seemed shocked but lost it quickly saying she knew they were real. When I told her about me and the others secrets she also seemed calm.

She said she under stood and that she is grateful for me saving her and trusting her with this knowledge. I then looked sad when she said that she was going to be ok. Hazel was out somewhere so I had to tell her alone.

I looked at my lovely girlfriend and said this to her. "Silena…your…your a vampire now."

**SILENA IS A VAMPIRE OH YEA THATS RIGHT! Also Play Skyrim if you want to know what those trolls looked like. So I will update this soon very very soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Garder Love and Training

**Hey guys this chapter is just for Juniper's training and her growing romance with Grover. There may be hints of Percabeth and Thalico but its basically all about them. Also I promise the next chapter will be longer ALOT longer.**

**Juniper Prov**

After learning about the guys BIG secret I began my Gardner Training. Grover would be my teacher. I must say the training is fun but very hard. I had to track, fight, swim, jump and lots of other things.

I had been training for 2 days now and I have made great progress. Grover has been very nice to me and always helps me up when I fall. My little crush on him has gotten ALOT bigger.

I have been very carful not to tell my friends about the secret and so had Annabeth. I feel really bad about it because its been bugging my friends for a while now.

I was out training on a practice dummie when Grover walked up behind me. "Hey Juniper how is it going?" he asked. "Oh its going good but it could be a lot better if you helped me." I said.

He smiled and walked over to help me. He stepped behind me and put his arms over mine and picked my arm up showing me how to hold a dagger or sword. I was trying to pay attention and I saw that he was blushing because I could not stop thinking about how he is holding me.

He stopped talking and we stared at each other. I saw him leaning in and I felt myself leaning in. We were a inch apart when suddenly Nico came running out of the cave. "GROVER!" he yelled. Grover and I jumped back both blushing. "What is it Nico?" he said. "Beck needs help with dinner." he said to Grover. Grover sighed and went in with Nico. I left later on.

**Grover Prov**

I almost kissed her. I could not believe it. I was trying to explain something to her then suddenly we tried to KISS! I kept dreaming it over and over t was hard to stop it. I knew that I had to tell her I like her.

The next day after school she came over to camp. When we were alone I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree. "Grover is something wrong?" she asked me.

I shook my head and replied. "No but I need to tell you something." I said. She raised her eyebrows and listened. "I really like you Juniper I really want to be your boyfriend like Beck and Silena are.** *No Silena is not a vampire yet this part takes place between the other chapter and after it.* **She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back.

We are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Chiron was fine with it and so were the others. It felt great to have Juniper as my girlfriend. It was a great day, that is until we found out something awful.

**1 day after Silena became a vampire**

**Juniper Prov**

I really hate vampires now. Not Hazel or any good ones but evil ones are on my kill list. Beck has been very very stressed lately and is always with his girlfriend. We are trying to teach her that only Blood Bags and Animal Blood can be eaten not Right Of the Vein blood.

It was hard but she was doing it. We reported to her Aunt or Piper's mother that she would be staying with me for now on. Of course Piper didn't know why but that dose not matter the important thing is keeping people safe.

I really really really hate how I have to explain to my friends for some "weird" reason that Silena wanted to come to my house. Annabeth is also stressed out about it. Piper and Jason have got so close and Thalia and Nico have to.

I knew it was only a matter of time before they found out. Even if it was against the rules. I walked to training that day with my boyfriend Grover. After training for a while we stopped. We had a picnic under a tree and we both fell asleep listening to the wonders of nature.

**Short I know because I needed a Grover and Juniper chapter plus to give more detail on Silena. The next chapter will be a filler at least 1,500 words and hopefully a lot more thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tyson and Hunger

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it also IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MATURE references please don't read.**

**Robbie Prov**

Drew, Bailey and I were on are way home. The trip took longer than expected but it was worth it. We had killed 3 trolls and we have trained harder. When we returned we were met with a shock.

"SILENA IS A WHAT!" Drew yelled. Honestly I was pretty surprised myself. There was another vampire around but Beck killed it. I never thought I would say that.

"Drew be quite she is still trying to adapt she is going well so far Hazel and Jason are helping her real nicely." said Chiron. I can't believe he was ok with all of this. I mean we now have 3 people who know are secret and most likely will tell Piper and Thalia.

I was so busy trying to plan this that I didn't sense the smell. I was a idiot because that smell was the cause of something I really think Percy didn't want to happen. It was smoke. I heard fire trucks and I saw were the fire was coming from.

"Oh..my…god." I said. Percy turned around and his eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled. He ran off and Nico and Annabeth went after him.

I was to confused to understand what was going on. I got a headache and finally after I went inside the cave and laid on my bed dropped out cold.

**Percy Prov**

I ran as fast as I could. _"Please be alright please be alright."_ I thought to myself as I ran to my moms house. When I got to it I nearly broke down. The house was not on fire but the one next to it was. I saw my mother in the house window with Paul.

I yelled out and Nico and Annabeth tried to hold me back from going to get them. "Percy they will be alright its ok." Nico said to me. I didn't believe him so I kept on struggling. Then suddenly a person jumped onto the house roof and opened the window.

He picked up my mom and Paul and he jumped to the ground. He put my parents down and I ran over and hugged them both tight. "Percy its ok..we are ok." my mom said to me. I looked up to see there rescuer and I gasped.

"Tyson is that you?" I asked. The boy smiled at me and hugged me. "HI BROTHER!" he yelled.

**Frank Prov**

I stumbled along the road. I must find Hazel. I walked with are bags caring books and artifacts that we found in are travels. I kept walking until I found the sight of a town.

I was relived but it was not the one Hazel was at. I could not carry the bags while flying so I had to walk. I was very tired so I decided to rest at a hotel.

The next morning I kept on walking. I got a ride from a few nice people but I mostly kept on walking. It was not fun because Hazel was not with me. I was happy she found a nice spot to settle down for a bit. I mean she is with her brother how could she be not safe.

I kept on walking until I remembered something. I took out my phone and called Hazel. "Hey Frank where are you?" she asked me. "I am not to far maybe a 2 day walk and if I can get a few more car rides maybe a 1 day walk." I replied. "Thats great everything for me is fine for now except I have had to train a new vampire to control herself." she said to me. I felt a little worried for her but Hazel is a strong woman.

"Hey Hazel I forgot to tell you that I found a certain book you might want to read." I said to her. "What is it called?" she asked. "Its called "The Gate to Dracula and Van Helsing." I said to her. "Ok when you get here I will read it ok." she said to me. "Ok bye." I said. I hung up and kept on walking.

**Silena Prov**

I was so hungry. I wanted blood. Human fresh human blood. I was getting stronger and faster. I knew I didn't want to hurt anyone but I wanted blood. I got fed every now and then by Hazel and Charlie comforted me every now and then but couldn't stay long because I could bite him.

I was training to control my hunger. Hazel was a really great teacher. Jason also helped me to understand that I could control people with my mind and was super strong and fast now. He told me not to show my power to anyone unless its necessary. I had lived in the camp for a while now and I am more and more getting better.

Right now tho I really wanted blood. I couldn't help it. Annabeth had to stay away from me because of my lust and I really didn't like that one of my best friends couldn't see me.

"Hazel I am hungry." I said out loud. She walked in and she sighed. "Silena I gave you a blood bag 1 hour ago." she said to me. I sighed because I really wanted one.

"Silena soon you will be able to eat all you want but only when you learn to control the hunger inside of you I know it is painful believe me I went threw the same thing.

I knew she did she told me the story like 3 times and I really wanted to be ok. I still could not believe this was happening. I mean Charlie and I are still in a relationship and well it was hard to see my friends now.

It really hurt but I had to do it to be strong and be safe for my friends. I was always this happy girl who had nothing to do with her life and now I have eternity to decide.** *A/N I based Silena's personality off of Caroline's from Vampire Diaries. I DONT OWN IT!***

**Percy Prov**

I was still surprised to see my little brother here. I mean he ran away 2 years ago because he could not understand why he was like the way he was. He didn't listen to us and he decided to run away.

My mother, Paul, Annabeth, Nico and I were all over him hugging and asking questions. Tyson was only 13 years old when he ran away. Now he is bigger and a lot more mature.

"Tyson where were have you been the past 2 years?" I asked him. He smiled and looked at me. "I was with a group of Gardner's they taught me a lot about being a werewolf." he said.

I was happy for him. He told us that he had come back to stay with us.

When I brought Tyson back to camp we all welcomed him with open arms. Of course tho Robbie, Drew and Bailey didn't quite like how young he was. I mean a young werewolf can be like having a baby that would never stop jumping and running.

Well I was wondering what could go wrong with this nice time.

**Lance Prov**

I was sitting in my office hopping to hear news on the hunt for the werewolf but I have not heard from them.

I was just sitting meddling around with my dagger when one of the workers ran in saying that they located a whole camp of werewolves. I smirked. Soon we will have what we need.


	14. Chapter 14: Forest Fight and Amulets

**Ok guys here is one of my favorite chapters by far. Who is ready for Luke and Percy to get at it?**

**Percy Prov**

I felt on edge. Luke and his cronies have kept messing with us and its getting more and more awful. Yesterday Luke and Ethan beat up Grover and also harassed Beck.

Drake and Robbie almost got in a fight and Jason and Octavian actually did punch each other but we stopped them before it got out of hand.

Today tho was the last straw for me. I was walking to the woods with Annabeth when Luke came out from behind a tree.

"Well well well if it isn't Percy Jackson and his little friend Annabeth Chase." Luke said. "Leave us alone Luke we don't want any trouble." I said to him. He laughed and said "Oh but I want that sweet little Annabeth." he said. I clenched my fists.

"Don't touch her Luke." I said. Annabeth was standing behind me a little scared. I could feel her breath and it sent shivers down my spine. I would not let Luke touch her.

"You don't have a choice Jackson either let me have my fun or I will rip you apart and then have my fun." I stood there fearless and stood straight and said to him "No."

With that he growled and he became full wolf. Annabeth screamed. "Annabeth go to the camp get the others I will hold him off." I said. Annabeth ran off and I took my shirt and pants off.

I began to change. I felt little pain. My feat grew bigger and more hairy. My legs got more muscular and hairy and my toe nails grew to sharp claws. My hands got bigger and nails more longer and sharper. My body got more hairy as I grew taller and taller. My eyes beamed yellow and my mouth became like a wolf. I became full wolf.

Luke roared at me and I roared back. He jumped at me and I punched him. He flew back into a tree and got right back up and talked me. I swung my claws and attacked his chest. He bit into my shoulder and I pulled him off my back and threw him into a tree. When he got back up I punched him and he kicked me digging his claws into my chest before releasing me.

I flew back into the woods and he charged me. He talked me and bit into my arm. I bit into his shoulder and ripped into his flesh with my claws. He let go and punched my stomach and then ripped my back. I grabbed his leg and threw him into a boulder before jumping on him and repeatedly banged him against it.

He bit my arm and tossed me over his back. Before he could stomp on my I rolled out and tackled him. He bit into my side and kept on trying to hold on while I thrashed about trying to get him off me.

He finally released me and I punched him in the face. I grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. He got back up and threw a nearby boulder at me. I was hit and stumbled back a little before chasing him again.

I don't know how far we went but we kept on fighting until we reached a lake. I threw him into the water and jumped in after him. He pulled me under and we wrestled under the water. We resurfaced but stayed in the water. We kept on striking at one another until Luke jumped out and I jumped after him.

We kept on chasing each other and fighting when he suddenly jabbed his claws into my back and with his other free arm broke my left arm. I howled in pain but using my right arm I pulled him off and broke his right leg. He howled with pain and could not stand.

I jumped onto him and kept punching him and punching him. I punched him at least 50 times. I was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly another werewolf came out of the bushes and tackled me. I tried to fight it but it kept me pinned. When I began to calm down I noticed he was not trying to harm me.

I finally decided to change back to my human form. I was completely naked but the other werewolf turned to his human form to. It was Robbie. I should of guessed it. Only a few werewolves I know can keep me pinned like that and they were Robbie, Chiron, Luke and Drew. Bailey, Beck and Jason could of held me there for a while but I would of broken out.

"Here put these on." Robbie said to me while tossing me some clothes. I thanked him and put them on. Robbie and I walked over to Luke. He was naked and laying on the ground sleeping.

"Looks like you really had a fight with him." Robbie said. "Yea threatened Annabeth and well turned into a fight." I said. Robbie chuckled and said "I could tell seeing all of the damage that you two did while fighting."

We decided to leave Luke and we returned to camp.

**Silena Prov**

I was doing so much better. I was able to resist eating human blood and resisted killing them. I also was able to stay in the sun because of this cool necklace Charlie made for me.

It was learning to control my speed, strength, mind power and emotions that was hard. I mean Hazel and Jason have been great teachers and I have been studying for a long time.

Juniper and Grover were also very nice to me helping me control and feel. I started to have a huge different opinion on Robbie, Drew and Bailey. I learned that they were like the strong members of the pack and all had sad backstories. Well we don't know Robbie and Drew's but Bailey's was down right awful.

I have come to love my new form. I am much more determined and have a bigger use. I was proud to be part of my friends pack or team.

I of course am not a High Rank vampire but I don't mind that. I would hate to turn into one of those stronger versions of themselves.

I was doing so much better at smelling and hearing far away. I was practicing my speed when I bumped into Robbie. He fell from shock not from impact. When he fell a saw a amulet with a dark blue sapphire inside a amulet that looked like a wolf fly out from his jacket.

He quickly grabbed it and put it around his neck hiding it from sight. "Watch where your going Silena." he said not in a mean way. He got up and brushed off his jacket. I then noticed that he looked very nervous about something. He walked away quickly before he went into the cave he looked at his jacket and let out a sigh of relief.

What could you be hiding Robbie? I wondered these questions while I continued to practice.

**Drew Prov**

I saw Robbie enter the cave. We walked deeper into the cave to Robbie's room. He locked to door and we sat down. "I had a close call with Silena today." he said to me. "Did she see it?" I ask. "I think she may have but didn't say anything." he replied.

I took out my own amulet that had a green emerald in side of the wolf amulet. He took out his with a dark blue sapphire out. When we brought them close together they began to shine a little brighter.

"So we have are amulets do you think the Brotherhood will want us?" I asked Robbie. He shrugged and replied. "I think they might but we must keep these amulets hidden." I nodded. "Do you think Chiron has one?" I asked. Robbie nodded and replied. "He has one I saw it once in his room in a secure box." I nodded and asked a question. "What color was it?" I asked "It was a yellow garnet." he replied.

That was good. We have 3 of the amulets in are packs possession and hopefully none but Chiron, Robbie and I will learn the truth about them.

**Unknown Prov**

I felt the cold mountain air on my body. I kept on climbing. I had to find Master Kart. I kept on climbing until I came to a small wooden shack. I smiled and walked towards it.

I enter the house. I found a man in his 60s mediating on the floor. He opened his eyes and stood up. "Who are you and why have you come here?" he asked me. "I am Isaac and I am here to help protect you." I said yo him. "Protect me from who or what?" he asked. "A man who's name I don't know but he has come for these." I say.

I hold up my amulet. It has a Orange Garnet in side of the wolf amulet. Karts eyes widen and he quickly heads to his room. He pulls out a small box and pulls a key out of his pocket. He opens it. He pulls out a amulet like mine except the only thing different is the gem. His gem is a purple amethyst.

"So he is after the amulets this is not good." he saids. I nod my head. Who ever this guy is he knows something that barely anyone knows. I don't know why this man wants the amulets but for what ever reason it is not a good one.

**Oh mystery. Not only do we wonder what happened in Robbie and Drew's past or what the vampires are after but now we don't know what these amulets are for. Also please review and also who liked the battle at the beginning trust me there a lot more where that came from.**


	15. Chapter 15: Crushes and Feelings

**Hey guys this chapter took me a while to write because I really wanted it to be a filler chapter. This chapter contains mostly love between Thalico, Jasper and Percabeth.**

**Percy Prov**

I was really stressed out. I was on full on weird feeling mode around Annabeth. I mean I don't know what this stupid feeling is because I have never felt it before. I asked Chiron and he just smiled and said "You will figure it out." like I already knew it.

I mean I like Annabeth a lot. I can date mortals now because of Beck and Silena proving that it was ok. I was still bummed about her turning into a vampire and all. I asked Nico and Jason and they didn't know either.

I doubt they payed much attention to my question because Nico was busy asking Jason what should he do. Ask Thalia out or not. I was all for it I mean the 2 have WAY to much in common like Grover and Juniper. Thalia was just bit more cheerful. Only like 1 inch more cheerful.

Jason likes Piper and Piper likes Jason the two should just ask each other out. I mean girls fling them selves at us from all over. This one time I heard Drew *not boy Drew* pulled Nico in a closet and started to strip for him.

Nico got out before well she could reach certain parts. This other time Reyna tried to seduce Jason by walking and talking in a weird way and put on little clothing and other things.

Heck Calypso tried to make a move on me by almost kissing me. Luckily I managed to escape. So things at school have been like a normal high school.

Today tho I have had it. I needed to ask Annabeth out on a date but I don't want are friendship ruined. So I have to get advice from the friends I have. This is going to be a long day.

**Nico Prov**

Today was the day. I was finally going to ask Thalia out on a date. I mean she is hot and fierce and like me in many ways. I asked for Jason's blessing and he gave me it while also giving me some tips.

Percy tried asking use a question I think but we didn't pay attention. I had a great idea for the date but the hardest part is asking Thalia and how I take her answer. If she says no then it won't be that big of a deal. I am used to rejection by more things than girls.

This is the first time I ever went on a date or even asked a girl out so if she says yes I am afraid of what I might do. Jason told me not worry but I could not help it. Today at school I made my way to homeroom. We got Mr. Blowfis Percy's step dad so he is pretty cool with us.

I passed a note to Thalia and she nodded her head. I smiled and got on with the day.

**Thalia Prov**

Rumors have been spreading around saying something big got in the woods and destroyed a lot of trees. That was the least of my concerns tho. Today I woke up and Jason texted me a surprise may happen today.

I was on the look out but not one sign of any odd activity unless you count Kelp Head talking to Piper weird. Well I went to class at Mr. Blowfis room and I just sat there waiting for my torture to begin when Nico walked in.

I have a crush on him but I don't know why he won't ask me out. He smiled at me and passed me a note. I read it and my heart skipped a beat. The note said _"Meet me after school".- N_

So Nico wanted to meet me after school. Was that were the surprise was or was Nico the surprise? I didn't know and I didn't care because the whole day I kept on thinking what Nico wanted to tell me.

**Jason Prov**

I was going to do it. Today I am going to ask Piper out on a date. It sounds easy enough. I mean I asked Silena for some support and all but she still is not allowed to return to school until she is better under control.

I still can't help but think that Piper and I were meant to be together. I walked into school and went to class. I was walking to Piper when I saw Piper talking to a jock named Arnold.

I know what your thinking. I am going to go all jealous mode on her but heres the deal Arnold already has a girlfriend. He and Piper are just friends. I tried to get Pipers attention but I saw that Arnold was asking her about some dating tips so I decided to wait till later to ask.

After homeroom and first period I was walking towards my next class when I was pulled by my shirt out into the garden way. When I saw who was pulling me I sighed out loud. "What do you want Reyna?" I asked. She smiled and pointed at me.

"I want you Jason." she said in a seductive way. I didn't have time for this so I began to walk away when suddenly I was grabbed again. She pulled me real close. To close for my comfort. I was starting to get angry. I pushed her off me causing her to fall back a few feet.

I ran to class and got there just in time. It was going to be a long day.

**Percy Prov**

Ok so I asked my friends and here is what each of them said to me.

**Silena: "YAY you should totally ask her I mean she likes you and you like her nothing can go wrong *girly squeal* see you later."**

**Beck: "Dude I really don't know I mean I would do it because I mean just ask man I know you don't want to ruin your friendship but just try."**

**Jason: "Dude I would go for it she likes you to man also try to take it slow with her ok."**

**Nico: "I really don't care just ask her."**

**Piper: "ASK HER SHE LIKES YOU!"**

**Bailey: "Ask her nice and steady don't take it to far and don't push it. *** I had no idea Bailey was good with girls!*

**Drew: "…..meh I don't care….**

**Robbie: "…"**

**Grover: "Ask her out man I am sure it will be fine."**

**Juniper: "She likes you a lot Percy I know that for a fact."**

**Thalia: "JUST DO IT KELP HEAD!"**

So as you can see most of them gave me decent advice. I was going to ask her. I would do it soon but not today because Jason and Nico are asking Thalia and Piper out today.

**Nico Prov**

So it was the end of the day. I head outside around the school and waited for Thalia to come out.

When she came out I called her over. She smiled and walked over. "What is it Nico?" she asked. I began to blush and said "Um..ah..Thalia I was…uh..wondering..if you might..want to…um…go..on.. with..me?" She smiled so big and hugged me and laughed.

"Of course I will Death Breath." she said. I was super happy. "Ok so how about tomorrow at 8:00pm?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I left for the woods and was smiling like a idiot.

When I got to camp everyone asked me how it went. "She said yes." I said. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Beck, Silena, Juniper, Grover and Bailey cheered. Robbie and Drew pat me on the back.

Later after Jason explained what happened with Piper I went to bed. I began to plan out my date with Thalia. It was going to be so awesome.

**Jason Prov**

I told everyone that I didn't ask her out yet but I was going to tomorrow. I never had the chance today because she had to go home early because she had a dentist appointment.

I was wondering how things would go between Nico and my sister. I mean there perfect for each other. I mean still things are still the same and all but we will reveal to them when the time is right.

I began to doze off and soon I fell asleep.

**Isaac Prov**

Me and Master Kart have been here for a while now. We have are amulets safe but we still needed to be carful. Someone was after them and I didn't want to find out who.

The Brotherhood wants the amulets kept safe so I must protect them at all cost. Master Kart has also been very wise and has taught me more skills and control.

It still is hard to forget when I was sent away from the Brotherhood to find Master Kart. I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends.

Master Kart suddenly opened his eyes and took out his sword. "Master Kart what is it?" I asked him. "Someone is here." he said. I began to smell and indeed someone was here.

We barricaded the doors and windows and got are sword ready. We had the amulets in are pockets but pretended they were in the box. Someone began to bang on the door.

After 2 knocks the door busted open and we struck. The person was fast. He struck at me and knocked me far back. He fought Master Kart for a while. Suddenly he threw something at me.

I felt a small prick and looked at what had hit me. A dart. I began to doze off. The last thing I saw before falling was a man getting slashed by a claw or sword and someone carrying the box away. I then blacked out.

**Long chapter I am going to make Thalico real next chapter and also allow Jason to ask Piper. Soon Thalia's part in the story will be revealed. It is a good part.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fun Date

**Hey guys this is the chapter with Thalico and a little Jasper. Please don't hate me ok I just wanted this chapter to be a short one. I didn't really put that much into it because I was saving up for better moments.**

**Nico Prov**

I was nervous. Today was the day I was taking Thalia on a date. I was told to be super carful not to reveal my secret or get angry at all. I was so happy to because she said yes. Look ok I have few things in life to look forward to. So me getting my crush to go on a date with me was a big success.

I walked over to Thalia's house and rang the door bell. I was dressed in a nice looking black shirt and had my usual skull ring but had not put on my big jacket. I washed and cleaned up and lets just say the others were like "What happened to the Nico we remember?"

When Thalia opened the door I must say she looked amazingly beautiful. She wore a black shit that said "Death to Barbie" and some simple jeans. Even if it was her normal get up she looked amazing.

"Hey there Nico." she said to me while smiling. "Hey there Thals you ready for are date?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. I took her to my motorcycle and drove to a decent restaurant. It was a great time. We laughed and talked and ate good food.

After that we got on my bike and drove off. She wanted to see a movie but I had a better plan. I took her to my favorite hang out spot. It was behind a old construction area and it was a amazing place to be. It was now around 9:00pm.

I parked in front of a small clearing behind it. We walked down and came to a nice spot. When we sat down and looked up she was breath taken. The moon was clearly visible and the peaceful night air was hung up in it. She sat down next to me very close. "Nico this date has been amazing." she said to me.

I was blushing like crazy. She looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes and my head lost all thought. I started to lean in and so did she. My heart completely stopped when we kissed. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Before I knew it are kiss turned into a make out session and when we pulled away we were breathing heavily. "That was.." I started before she said "Amazing." She lay in my arms and we both stared at the moon. Before we knew it we were fast asleep.

**Jason Prov**

Nico had already left when I was heading out to see Piper. It was a beautiful day perfect for a stroll. I was nervous about hurting her if I got angry or if I would reveal the secret. Well I was going to but I wanted he to know the real me first.

I was almost at her house when I saw people at the door. I froze. I mean sure I knew that Aphrodite was famous and all and so was Pipers dad but what I was seeing was completely crazy.

Aphrodite was standing at door to her house and reporters and photographers were snapping pictures of her and her daughter Piper. I knew Piper hated the attention. It was really awful.

She looked at me and mouthed "Help me." I ran over. I pushed my way threw the crowd and got to Piper. I grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly into her house.

"Thank you." said Piper. I chuckled and said "It was nothing your mom is crazy." I said. She laughed and we went to her living room. We sat on a couch and she asked me what I was doing there.

"I was um…wondering if you would like to..uh..go on a date with me?" I said to her. She remained silent and then smiled so big I swear her whole face was a smile. She hugged me and replied. "Yes I will Jason." I felt great.

I was walking back to the camp feeling all cheerful when I saw Tyson walking back to. I ran up to him and he smiled at me. He was not to much younger than me. He is 15 years old and is a nee guy.

"Hey Jason how was Piper?" he asked me. I blushed and replied. "It was great Tyson how was Ella?" Ella is Tyson's girlfriend. She goes to a different school a private school. "She is good she and I had fun together today." he said.

We walked back to camp and we settled for the night thinking Thalia and Nico would show up later.

**Isaac Prov**

I woke up to find the box gone. The place was ransacked and out of order. That was not what frightened me. What did was Master Kart laying dead on the floor. This person was strong. If he could kill Master Kart and take on me and him at once and win then he must be strong.

I checked his pockets and found his amulet. I found mine. There was only one thing to do. I had to find Master Chiron.

**Hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Frank Arrives and Picnic

**Ok guys this chapter is mainly all about Jasper and Franks arrival and a small reveal on what the vampires may be after it will include Jasper and small Frazel.**

**Frank Prov**

I made it to Golden Falls. It was a nice town not to big but not to small. It was like in the perfect area. I made my way to Hazel's camp. When I got there Hazel ran up to me and hugged me.

I then saw the other members of her so called "pack" come out of the cave. "Hey guys I am Frank." I said to them. They introduced themselves and we all had a nice good lunch while Hazel and I caught up. "So Frank Hazel says that you know what Lance is looking for." said Percy.

I glanced over at Hazel and she nodded. "Yes I do have a idea on what he is after." I said to them. Chiron looked at me and urged me to go on. "Well I read a lot of the books and scrolls Hazel and I found while exploring." I said.

"One of the books contained a way to unlock someone powerful from a slumber. It is said that this person could destroy or take control over the world." I said. The others began to understand what I was getting at. "So Lance is trying to uncover this person?" Chiron asked.

Hazel and I nodded are heads while Tyson was sleeping from boredom. "We will discuss this matter later for now continue with your daily activities and also keep a eye out for Nico he has not come back yet." said Chiron. I nodded and Hazel and I went inside the cave to eat and catch up more.

**NIco Prov**

I was in a happy mood. Sure I would probably be in trouble for sleeping outside at night but come on Thalia is now my girlfriend. Cant get much better than that. Thalia didn't get in trouble and she said she had a great time.

I walked back to camp to find my sister with her boyfriend. "Hey there Frank." I said to him. Frank and I did a handshake and talked for a while. I was later filled in on what I missed.

Silena and Jason congratulated me on becoming Thalia's new boyfriend and Jason and Percy both threatened to kill me if I hurt her.

School is out for the week because of some school construction. I mean we can go visit the others but we can't see them for a long while.

Jason is going on a date with Piper later today and well Percy is still trying to ask Annabeth out on a date. Honestly those two are meant for each other. Juniper and Silena have gotten WAY stronger and better. They can handle themselves in a fight and Silena is allowed to go to school again. We will keep a close eye on her tho.

I went on with my training and decided not to worry about what Lance is after.

**Jason Prov**

I walked to Pipers house around the time Nico got back. He said nothing happened between him and my sister except for kissing and falling asleep in the old construction area. I mean did I believe Nico? I don't trust him to much the dude is emo and kinda creepy.

I walked up to the front door wearing a nice purple shirt with some nice jeans. When Piper opened the door she looked amazing.

She wore a nice blue dress with a her hair all down her shoulders with a cute little bow on the back of her head. She had no make up which made her even more beautiful. "Are you going to take me out or are you going to just stare at me the whole time?" she asked while smirking.

I snapped out of my trance and blushed. "Sorry I was just to busy taking in how beautiful you look." I reply. She blushes and we walk towards the park. She had no idea what I had planned for us. I lead her towards the town park.

I make her close her eyes and lead her towards my surprise. "Ok open your eyes when I tell you to ok." I say to her. "Ok." she replies. I walk her towards the tree and I prepare to reveal my surprise.

"Ok open your eyes." I say to her. When she opens her eyes she gasps. In front of her is a small picnic basket with a blanket under a tree with some flowers. "Oh Jason its lovely." she says while she sits on the blanket.

I sit down next to her and we begin to eat. We laugh and talk while we eat some great food that Grover and Juniper made. She is such a sweet girl. She is kind funny and very beautiful but what I love most about her is her spirt and smile. So far it has been a great date.

**Piper Prov**

I was having the best time in my life. Jason was so kind and sweet. I loved the picnic and how it was so romantic. I trusted Jason because I knew basically all about him. The one thing I want to know tho is what dose he and the others do in the woods?

I didn't ponder on that right now tho because I was in a good mode because Jason and I were having the best date ever. I start laughing at a joke he makes and then suddenly he throws a little grape at me.

I get up and start chasing him around. He is very fast I am surprised he dose not try out for track or football. When I catch him when he slows down I jump on him and we laugh as he trips and falls onto the picnic blanket.

We keep laughing until I notice how close we are to each other. I am about 2 inches away from his face while we lay on the blanket. I start to blush while my heart beats faster and faster.

When I get lost in his eyes and he starts to lean in I lean in to. I am 2 inches apart. Then I feel his soft sweet lips on mine. We move and complete rhythm and kiss for about 10 seconds before we both pull away.

I am blushing like crazy and so is he. "I..um…wow.." he says. I giggle and I hug him. "That was great." I say to him. We finish up are food and he walks me home. We are hand in hand.

When we reach my house he kisses me and he leaves. I enter my house and look out the window at Jason. He is walking down the sidewalk when he fist pumps the air. I smirk and head to my room. I change into my normal wear and call Thalia. After talking to her for a while I decide to rest for a while. I dream about me and Jason.

**Luke Prov**

Me and the others feast on a deer we caught. We stand outside are small burrow. Its on the other side of town in the old construction zone. "Boys boys there is no need to be greedy." I say to them. They laugh and go back to eating.

At night we get in the burrow and fall asleep. At 3:00am we wake up to the sound of a scream. I grab my sword Backbiter and the others grab there weapons. When we head outside we see Atlas being attacked by 5 things. I smell and I realize that 2 of the things are Diggers while the other 3 are Vampires.

We attack them. We fought off them while killing one Digger and one Vampire. I see Octavian fall the ground injured and Drake fly into a metal bar getting knocked out. I see Ethan get stated in the leg and I see Atlas all bloody and beaten getting dragged away. I charge.

I kill the last Digger but one Vampire breaks my leg and arm and I fall to the ground. Oddly they don't kill any of us. The last thing I see before I black out is a bloody beaten Atlas getting dragged away by the 2 Vampires.

**Unknown Prov**

"That was a close one." My surviving partner Quint says to me. I nod my head. "Hey Darwin how long will it take us to take this wolf back to camp?" he asks me. "I don't know maybe a day or 2 if he wakes up we can just knock him out again." I say to him.

We continue on and I decide to call the boss. "Here keep a eye on him I am going to call the boss." I say. I take out a phone and dial the boss number.

"Hello?" he says. "Sir Lance we have a werewolf. Me and Quint are the only ones alive." I say to him. "Good work Darwin don't worry they will not be forgotten. Bring the wolf to me and you and Quint will be rewarded." he said to me. After we hung up we continue walking.

Soon Sir Lance will open that weird room and we can finely be done with whatever the High Council wants.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I hope you all keep reviewing and reading. It means a lot to me. Also next chapter is all about Tyson.**


	18. Chapter 18: Piper Learns and Zoe

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. This is one all about when Piper finds out Jason and the others secret. Also there is a surprise. Injoy.**

**Piper Prov**

Jason and I have been dating for 2 weeks now. Percy has not asked Annabeth out yet even tho he should and Thalia and Nico are so cute together. Silena finally came back but insists she stays were she is now. I still wonder what happened.

Anyway Silena and Beck are dating and lets just say that Robbie, Drew and Bailey are more loner style now. I still wondered why Jason would not tell me what he and the other boys do in the woods.

It is a very tough problem because I feel like he dose not trust me. When ever I ask he grows pale and asks me not to worry about it. I can't help but feel like I am being kept from a big secret.

So today I could not take it. I walked right over to Jason and demanded that he tell me his secret. "Piper..please..I..do not want you hurt." he says to me. I blush slightly but I am still mad at him. "Your hurting me now by keeping a secret from me." I reply.

He then looks hurt and then grabs me and pulls me into a closet. "Ok listen Piper." he says to me. "I am about to tell you something that few people know and you have to promise you won't tell anyone." he says to me.

I nod my head and he lets out a sigh. "I am a werewolf." he says. I am a little shocked. I mean I expected he was going to be a robber or a drug dealer but no he is a werewolf.

I am still trying to process this when he looks at me and says "Meet me after school and I will prove it you." I nod my head and leave the closet.

I keep thinking about Jason all day. Is what he said really true? I don't believe it but I will follow him after school.

After school I meet up with Jason at the entrance to the woods. I am puzzled but follow him. About a mile away we come to a clearing. There is a large cave opening and a few tents outside of it. There are dummies around some conners and gym equipment and lots of swords, shields, spears, bows, crossbows, arrows, knives, axes and other stuff.

I am very confused now. "Guys come out." I hear Jason say. I see Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover, Beck, Silena, Robbie, Drew, Bailey and Mr. Brunner come out of the cave with 3 others.

"Please Piper don't freak out at what I am about to show you." he says to me. I nod my head and he takes a step back. All the girls cover there eyes. I don't know why until Jason takes off his pants and shirt. I shut my eyes tight while blushing.

"No look." he says to me. I open my eyes and suddenly I see him change. He grows taller. His arms grow longer and more muscular. His skin darkens and hair starts to grow everywhere. His legs grow longer and hairier and more stronger with his toe nails growing super sharp. His hands grow bigger and his nails more sharper. His underwear rips apart and he is now completely covered in hair. His head shape changes and his mouth grows wider and his teeth sharper. I then am only a few feet away from a werewolf.

I am in shock. Suddenly Grover yells "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I do as told and when he says to open them I am standing face to face with a normal Jason. He has his pants on which I understand why Grover wanted me to close my eyes.

"Please don't be afraid." he saids to me. I smack him then kiss him. "I will never be afraid of you I am just mad you didn't tell me sooner." I say to him. "Well Piper I best explain what happens here." he saids to me.

" is really Chiron are pack leader." he says to me. "Good to see you again my dear." he says to me. "Robbie is are oldest member and lead hunter." he says. Robbie just nods his head. "Drew is Robbie's partner and one of are newest members, he is stronger than most of us tho." he says.

Drew just nods and Jason turns to Bailey. "Bailey is are teams big muscle he is one of the hunters and very strong." he says. "Sup." Bailey says to me. He turns to Beck. "Beck is are inventor and crafter, you see all those weapons and stuff he made them. He is also a very strong werewolf." Jason says.

He turns to Grover and Juniper. "Grover is a Gardner a special person who helps werewolves and lives with them." he saids. "Juniper is also a Gardner and she is still in training but has gotten a lot better at it." he continues to say.

He turns to the 2 others the Asian one and the curly haired girl. "Thats Frank he is a Shifter, he can take on any form that he can handle." Jason saids. "The girl next to him is Hazel, Hazel is Nico's sister and a vampire." Jason saids. I freeze a vampire.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves enemies?" I ask. "Well most vampires are yes but Hazel is different she like a few others are good ones who don't hate werewolves but still have a little rivalry with them." he saids. I feel a lot better and he turns to Nico.

"Nico here is one of are youngest members. He is are main scout and usually scouts out prey or enemies." he saids. Nico nods and Jason turns to the younger looking one. "That is Tyson, Tyson is are newest member and youngest, he is Percy's brother." saids Jason. Tyson smiles at me.

Jason turns to Silena. "Piper please don't freak out ok." Jason saids to me. "I won't I have not so far." I say to him. "Ok well Silena is…a vampire." he saids. I freeze and scream "WHAT!" "Please calm down Piper." saids Silena. "Ok…ok.." I say.

"You see Piper was bitten by a vampire not to long ago and Beck saved her life." Jason saids. Silena kisses Beck's cheek and Jason continues. "She is a normal ranked vampire like Hazel. They are fast and strong and have great smell and hearing. They are not as strong as High Rank vampires. Those can turn into giant bat like creatures that equal the strength of a werewolf. They are faster, stronger and more dangerous then normal vampires." Jason saids.

After I calm down he turns to Percy. "Percy is are head hunter and guard. Robbie may be more experienced then Percy but Robbie refused the position so yea." Jason saids. "Me I am onto f the guards and hunters." he saids. I turn to Annabeth and point at her. "What about Annabeth?" I ask. "I am not anything but a human. I discovered this long ago and you and I can't tell anyone not even Thalia knows about this." she saids.

After getting used to it I decide to train incase I am attacked. Jason helps me while we also kiss and talk to. I am happy he let me in on this big secret.

**Thalia Prov**

I am angry. Piper and Annabeth did not walk or talk to me at all today. Jason I am happy for because he and Piper are so good together but that dose not mean he can have her to himself.

I keep on playing with my phone in my room when I suddenly here a tapping on the window. I open it up and a girl about 2 years older than me slips into my room. She has a bow and a bunch of arrows with her. "WHO ARE YOU!" I scream. "Shhh be quite Thalia." she saids to me. "Who are you and why do you me?" I ask.

"I am Zoe Nightshade leader of The Night Hunters.' she says. I do not understand a word she is saying. "You are strong Thalia Grace stronger than most normal people. You are born with the strength and mind and will of a Hunter. I don't understand a word she says but before I can ask her what she is talking about she saids "Thalia Grace. You are a Hunter.

**I hope you liked it. So Piper knows the secret and Thalia is a Hunter. Who are The Night Hunters? keep reading and you will find out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Night Hunters and Trial

**Here is the next chapter this one focuses on Thalia and her transition into a Hunter also at the end some Thalico.**

**Thalia Prov**

I was still having a hard time processing this. "I am a what?" I asked Zoe again. She sighs and looks at me. "You Thalia are a Hunter and a strong one with the looks of it." she saids to me.

"Ok so I am a Hunter what exactly do you and your fellow "Hunters" hunt?" I ask her. "We hunt creatures of the night, we hunt vampires and trolls but are biggest prey is werewolves." she saids.

"Ok thats it your crazy." I say to her. "I am telling you the truth come with me and I will prove it." she says. I hesitate but decide to follow her. She leads me threw the forest and about 3 miles away I come to a large valley. I see a bunch of tents and arrows and bows and cross bows and some daggers and swords and spears.

"Welcome to are camp." Zoe saids to me. I look around. Its a small mixture of boys and girls but more girls. "The reason there are more girls is because most of the men in are team are sent out on tough missions. Most don't come back." she saids.

She leads me towards a large tent and inside what I see shocks me. I see the stuffed dead bodies of trolls and werewolves and 1 vampire. "They are real!" I say in awe.

"Yes they are and The Night Hunters are the few true Hunter camps." she saids to me. "So I am going to join you and hunt with you?" I ask her. She nods her head. "You will become a member if you pass the trial and also you will move across the country." she saids. I am not happy with that.

"Sorry but I am not leaving my friends." I say. "Oh you miss understand Thalia." she saids. "We are staying here because we just arrived. We will be staying here until the time you finish High School." she saids. "Ok so whats the test?" I ask her.

She looks at me and walks over to a dead werewolf. "You have to hunt and kill a werewolf all on your own." she says. I am freaking out a little in my mind. Sure I have to kill a beast 2 times my size and so strong and fast I could be dead before I even know what happened yea thats simple.

"We will train you but by the end of the week you will be forced to hunt a werewolf we find." she saids to me.

I nod my head and begin my training.

**3 days later**

It has been good training so far. I have mastered the bow and silver arrows and have mastered expert aim and good with a spear and knife. I am a expert aim and have already proven that if I do indeed pass my trial I will instantly be put to 2d in command for I have gotten super stronger.

I am still nervous about it tho. Nico has been more protective of me when I say I have to go and head off into the woods but its not like he dose not do it to.

Today is Thursday and its my final day before they send me out to hunt a werewolf. "Thalia you are stronger than before there is no way you can fail the test." Zoe saids to me. I am still not so sure. Suddenly a girl comes running up to us and she is breathing heavily. "Zoe..I…found…a..werewolf…" she saids.

**Friday Afternoon**

I am heading towards the location that Zoe had given me. I had my bow and a dagger and 30 silver arrows. I was about a mile from camp but that didn't bother me.

I felt the silence creepy and I turned at every twig snap. I kept on walking and tracking until I came to a small overlook. A big oak tree was the perfect cover. I poke my head out and kneel on a knee. Down below is a werewolf eating a dear. I pull my bow out silently and take a silver arrow and put it in the quiver.

I aim at the weak spot. Right behind the neck and a inch to the left. I readied my bow.

I was about to let go when I heard a roar. I suddenly turned and a werewolf jumped right out of the bushes at me. I let the arrow go but missed. It pushed me against the tree while the other one I was hunting had run off.

It growled at me and i pulled my knife out. I was about to stab it when it suddenly widened its yellow eyes. It slowly backed off and I was shocked to see what I saw. It began to change.

It grew shorter and less hairy and less muscular. When I closed my eyes and opened them again I was shocked. I was staring straight at my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo.

**Nico Prov**

Thalia Grace my girlfriend was about to kill Tyson. I didn't even know it was her until I saw her eyes and face. She looked shocked to see me and I remembered that I needed to explain myself. "Nico?" she asks me. I nod my head.

I am about to say something when suddenly a larger werewolf jumps out and roars at Thalia. Suddenly I am hit in the back with a silver arrow. I yell in pain and collapse.

**Thalia Prov**

A far bigger werewolf roared at my face when suddenly I see a arrow fly into Nico's back. I hear him yell and see him collapse. 3 more arrows fire down at the larger werewolf but he dodges and picks up Nico in his mouth gently and runs off.

I see the attackers. Zoe and 3 other hunters come down. "Thalia come on grab your bow you may not have killed a werewolf but lead us straight to a pack so you passed the test." she saids very fast. I am still in shock but grab my bow and run after her.

I run threw the forest not to far behind Zoe and the other 3. I jump over logs and duck under branches. We chase the werewolf that has Nico until it reaches a dead end. I small opening and a upper ground that a werewolf could easily jump to.

"We have him and his friend blocked." Zoe says. I am about to say Nico is my boyfriend when suddenly a large roar is heard. We look above on the small ledge. A werewolf appears and then 4 more. We are outnumbered.

We see one of the werewolves change back to human. It is non other than Beck! "Hunters come with us." he saids. Zoe growls and we follow Beck. He leads us to a small clearing and a cave and some of tents.

I see the wolf carrying Nico change to human. Its Robbie. All the others change to. Drew, Bailey and PERCY AND JASON! My brother and cousin are werewolves! That explains a lot now. I then see a small boy. Its Tyson. I then realize something. Oh my gosh I was about to shoot my little cousin.

I instantly feel bad. "Thalia?" Jason asks me. "Jason your a werewolf?" I ask him. He nods his head. "Your a Hunter?" he asks me. "Yes I became one long ago decided not to tell well because of your secret." I say to him.

"Wait your brother and cousin's are WEREWOLVES!" Zoe practically yells. "Yes and I am not hunting werewolves any longer. Only other things." I say to her. "Ah the leader of The Night Hunters welcome." saids MR BRUNNER!

I learn later that Mr. Brunner is really named Chiron and he is the leader of the pack. I decide to join with them like Silena, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and Piper have.

They all like the idea of having a Hunter with them well except Robbie and Drew. I am just happy that I know my brothers secret.

**Robbie Prov**

I can't believe this. A Hunter, Thalia no less is now joining are pack. I mean humans are hard enough and the vampires and shifter well they are a lot more normal to have but a HUNTER!

Drew and I both thought it was crazy. When Chiron took Zoe and her 3 other hunters inside me and Drew followed. We stood by Chiron's side while he stood above them on a small pedestal.

"Chiron what are you planing to do with them?" Drew asks him. "Well boys I am going to ask if they would help us." he saids. "WHAT!?" I yell. "Please be calm I know it is not right and risky but we need to have all the help we can get incase Lance sends some more vampires." he saids.

I hate to admit it but Chiron has a point. Me and Drew decide to leave and wait for the answer. We head outside to practice.

**Luke Prov**

Me and the boys have been searching for Atlas for days now. It has been a week seance he was taken. We have searched far away from Golden Falls but there is no sign of him.

We decide that we might as well give up. He is most likely dead anyways.

**Unknown Prov**

I broke open the stupid little box and found no amulets in it. Those fools tricked me. I threw the box away and yelled. That old fool is dead but that little worm is most likely still alive.

He must have the amulets. I will need them and just 7 more. I look at the 3 amulets are already have. I nice red Garnet, a orange garnet and a Jade.

Soon I will have them all and what ever power they hold will be mine.

**I hope you guys liked it. So Thalia knows the secret a unknown man wants the amulets and Chiron wants Zoe to help him. Also in this story Zoe dose not hate men.**


	20. Chapter 20: Joining Forces

**Hey guys sorry for being away I was in the hospital no big deal. I would like to say that I love this series and all of you guys who support me. Thank you so much.**

**Zoe Prov**

I could not believe this. I was standing in the center of a werewolf cave. The pack leader Chiron looked down from his pedestal. The others were not here it was just me and Chiron.

I still could not get over Thalia. I mean still she had proven to be a strong as me and has earned the right of second in command but she has a brother and 2 cousins that are werewolves.

"Zoe Nightshade I am making you a offer." says Chiron. I look up at him. "What is your offer?" I ask him.

"I request a peace treaty between your hunters and are pack. We must work together do defeat the true evil the vampires." he saids to me. I am in rage but not much.

I mean it would be nice to team with a pack of werewolves and other creatures but I am not so sure about this.

"I will need time to think about it." I say to him. He nods his head and allows us to leave. I walk out of the cave and see 2 Gardner's cooking, a vampire practicing her runs. A shifter and vampire reading books. A human girl talking to the one called Jason. Another human talking to the one named Percy. The one called Tyson is playing with Thalia and Nico.

They seem so happy. All of these different creatures and they all seem so happy. I look over at the one who was named Bailey. He was practicing with the man named Beck. They looked happy to but Bailey not to happy.

I was walking around the camp when I came to 2 guys sitting by a tree a little far from the others. They talked and stayed frowning mostly but sometimes smiled slightly and chuckled.

I was smiling. Maybe we were wrong to hunt werewolves. Well non violent ones. Maybe they just want to have as much peace as they can get. I decided on my answer I was about to walk back into the cave when I heard a scream.

It was from far but I knew it as one of my Hunters. "NO!" I scream. Thalia and I run back to camp along with the 3 other hunters. I am a few feet away when I see Beck, Grover, Percy, Jason, Bailey, Robbie, Drew, Nico and Frank run with us.

They are coming to help I suppose Chiron told them that they have to help. We ran for a long while when we reach the camp site. I get into a rage when I see what I see. There are 2 boys attacking with swords and 2 werewolves helping them.

"Luke." Percy growls. I don't hesitate to act. Me, Thalia and the 3 others charge along with the boy Gardner. The two boys who were by the tree turn full wolf and charge. Percy and Jason draw there swords and the others go help wounded.

I shot at the werewolves along with the other hunters. Percy and Jason go attack the 2 guys that are not full wolf while the two that are full wolf are engaged in battle with the two boys from the tree.

I only hoped that we would be able to get out of this.

**Percy Prov**

I was really angry at Luke. I can't believe he attacks a camp that did nothing to him. Usually we attack there camp after they attack us first.

I charge at Luke and pull out my sword that Chiron gave me. I named it Riptide and it was like my number one kill tool. I charged at Luke while Robbie and Drew attacked Drake and Octavian. Jason charged at Ethan and we fought with are swords.

"Jackson you must have something to do with Atlas going missing." said Luke. I was puzzled. Atlas was missing? "We and these Hunters did not take part in Atlas disappearance I thought he ran away." I said to him.

We continue to fight Riptide striking his blade he called Backbiter. "Atlas was stolen by 2 vampires a week ago and we know you had something to do with it!" he yelled. Did this fool really think that we would allow Silena or Hazel to capture Atlas.

Then it dawns on me. Frank and Hazel spoke of how werewolf blood was something that the vampire Lance needed. I figured it out.

We forced Luke and his forces to retreat. Robbie and Drew went back to normal and the camp was rebuilt.

"I think that we Hunters will join you." said Zoe. I am happy but a bit cautious. We return to camp and the Hunters requested that Thalia stay with us but they remain at there camp. We agreed to these terms.

Later I decide to bring up Atlas to Chiron. "Hey Chiron." I ask. He turns to me and smiles. Robbie, Drew, Jason, Nico, Beck, Bailey, Tyson, Thalia, Silena, Hazel, and Frank join us.

"What is it Percy?" he asks me. "I think I know what happened to Atlas." I say to him. He looks puzzled. "What do you mean I thought he ran away?" he said. I shake my head. "During the fight earlier Luke said that 2 vampires took him." I say.

This shocks the others and Robbie speaks up. "Lance." he said. I nod my head. "We must act swiftly in order to stop what Lance wants to do." said Chiron. I nod my head and talk to the others. Later we decide that we will leave tomorrow to the site where Hazel saw Lance. I hope we are ready for this.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know its short but I want to focus on the next chapter. Finally we get a reveal on the big plot line.**


	21. Chapter 21: Chamber Of History

**Hey guys here it is one of my biggest chapters yet. In this chapter we get a BIG BIG hint on the big plot line and also we introduce Rachel in this chapter.**

**Robbie Prov**

It was a cloudy day. The air was cold and the wind blew against the trees growing stronger and stronger. A storm was coming. It was the perfect weather for a hunt. I was prepared.

I had my sword and shield along with a cross bow and plenty of arrows and 3 daggers. Think thats a little to much? Not even close to what we are about to deal with. Drew had the same as me except 2 daggers and a mace. He wore armor like me but it was light enough to run fast. We both were the only ones cable of knowing what a High Rank vampire looks like beside Chiron.

That reason is not important right now tho. The others soon came out and they looked ok for battle. Percy had Riptide and some armor. Jason had his sword and shield and armor. Hazel hand nothing. Frank also had nothing. Nico had on no armor but had his sword and a dagger. Beck had 2 axes and armor. Chiron had a bow and sword. Bailey had armor and a spear and axe. Grover just had his sword. Silena and Tyson would remain at camp with Juniper.

I was ready but not ready for the fact that we had to team with 2 Night Hunters. Thalia and Zoe. Of course they would join us.

"Is everyone ready?" Chiron asks. We all nod are heads. "Ok Hazel and Frank shall lead the way stay close together." said Chiron. Frank turns into a German Shepard and runs off with Hazel running vampire speed right beside him. I ran not to close to them but like 4 feet away. Drew and Percy were at my sides.

The wind and drizzles blew on us. I felt the thrill the rush and the excitement. More and more tho I feel like something bad is going to happen. I got a little scared but I quickly dismissed that thought.

We ran farther and farther until we reach a small spring. "Alright everyone lets have a break we have been running for 2 hours now." said Chiron. I drink some water and so do the others. We check are position. We are just outside of North Carolina and have entered Tennessee. We are at least 5 miles from home. A long run for normal people but not to much for us. The Hunters I was surprised to learn kept up. Turns out The Night Hunters are not normal humans but merely stronger and faster ones.

Still I did not trust them. Thalia I had a good amount but Zoe I had non. "Alright breaks over lets move." said Chiron. I begin to follow Hazel and Frank again. I was prepared for what ever lies ahead.

**Percy Prov**

Annabeth Chase. That was all that my mind was focusing on. I kept every detail in my mind. Her amazing smile, her wonderful voice, her sweet laugh and her beautiful grey eyes. I could see her blonde hair flowing down her back. I was going to ask her out the day Luke attacked the Hunters.

I was hoping that I would return to her. I had no doubt that I would but still I needed to focus on the task at hand. I ran beside Robbie not to far behind Frank and Hazel.

I jumped over logs and fallen trees. The rain had begun to come down harder and the wind blew faster and harder. It was annoying but Robbie and Drew seemed to enjoy it. I will never understand those two.

We ran until we were deep into Tennessee. We came to a small rocky clearing and in the biggest crater we found the excavation site. I smelled ALOT of vampires and diggers and some mortals.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BLOOD SUCKERS!" I heard Atlas yell. I saw two vampires dragging him into the site.

"Well we found the site." said Chiron. "We will need a plan to get in." said Jason. "We can easily just barge in." said Bailey. "No that is suicide." Thalia replies. "I have a plan." said Drew. We all turned to him. "Look Hazel has been inside before she can lead Nico and Thalia inside threw the back while Frank, Bailey, and Beck attack and create a diversion and the rest of us will slip inside while the guards deal with them." he said.

It was a great plan. Hazel took Nico and Thalia and left the rest of us got into position. I was ready for this task.

**Frank Prov**

Beck, Bailey and I head towards the site. Bailey tightens his grip on his spear. I am ready for this. We turn into a dog and jump at the 3 guards. "Hey stupid dog." one of them said kicking me. I run and they spot Bailey and Beck. "HEY LOOK!" guard 1 yells to guards 2 and 3.

They run after us and Bailey easily stabs one of them killing him. Beck grabs the other and cuts his arms of using his axes and the finishes him off with a nice blow to the heart. I turn into a Grizzly bear and rip the last one apart. I notice the others already sneaking in.

Me and the others go join them waiting for Hazel signal.

**Nico Prov**

One word describes the place Hazel made us go threw. Disgusting. She made us go threw the drain pipes and lets say I would of died if Thalia and Hazel weren't there to help me threw the smell.

Thalia and I smiled at each other while walking. We got over the fact quickly that she was a Hunter and I was a Werewolf. We continued walking and we finally exited behind several crates. We duck down as a important looking man stands in the center of the site with 2 vampires holding Atlas in front of him. I notice a small room not far from the center and a old looking door at the back center.

"Well done you two." the man said to them. Hazel shakes my shoulder and I look at her along with Thalia "Thats Lance a High Rank vampire." she said. I knew that the look of fear in her eyes meant that this guy was to strong for us 3 together. Hell I don't think even Jason, Percy and Grover combined could kill this thing.

"Bring him to the door." Lance orders them. They do and the place his head over a box. Atlas looks in fear as Lance grows his fangs and bites his neck. "AHHHHHHHH!" Atlas screams. Blood flows into the box and it seals shut. Atlas falls to the ground dead.

The door then begins to glow red. It opens revealing a large room with books and tools that are old. "Find the book." Lance orders. I look at Hazel and then to the main door. All the others are there. "Hazel give the order." I say. She looks as if she dose not hear me.

"Hazel now." I say. "Nico I am not allowing any of us to fight Lance. When he leaves I give the order." she said. Lance comes out caring books and a box. He puts it in a bag and he exits the site via secret entrance. He leaves.

Hazel gives the signal. Robbie charges and strikes down 2 vampires while Zoe draws her bow and takes down 3 mortals. I charge striking down 2 diggers and Hazel kills off 2 mortals. Thalia shoots down 3 mortals. Drew attacks and kills 2 vampires.

Percy charges and strikes down 2 vampires and a mortal. Jason attacks and cuts down 2 vampires. Chiron shoots down a vampire and digger. Bailey kills 5 mortals. Beck kills off 3 diggers while Frank turns into a grizzly bear and kills 2 diggers.

Grover kills off 2 mortals and we continue to fight. About 10 minutes after the battle began we kill the last of them. We search the area taking weapons and food and tools. I then come across Lance's main office. I call the others and we prepare to enter.

**Jason Prov**

The battle was intense but fast. I was not angry like the others that Lance got away. We would not be able to take him and his forces combined. Soon we cleared out the supplies and Nico, Percy, Beck and Chiron enter Lance's office. "Check the computer and its records." I tell Beck. "Got it." he replies and gets to work.

I look at 3 books and take them. We find some files and stuff but not much useful stuff. Suddenly Beck calls us over. "Look at this file its about his mission." said Beck. "Open it up and let us take a look." said Chiron. He dose and we read it out loud. "Project Book." said Beck.

I am prepared for what is in this file.

**Percy Prov**

I stood behind Beck and he began to read the file out. "Lance your orders are to find the old ancient Chamber Of History find the book that we told you to find and bring it to us." He said. "So this is the so called Chamber Of History that we are at." said Jason.

"Sounds like it." said Chiron. "Dose it say who sent it?" Chiron asks Beck. "Yes it said its from Lord Kronos." he said. Chiron pales. I think he knows who he is but he dose not let on. "Kronos…I will think about this now lets check out the Chamber." said Chiron.

We walk out and with the others we enter the chamber. Its dusty and old. Cobwebs were all over but statues of High Rank Vampires filled the room along with bookshelves. "So what books did they take and where was the box?" Drew asks. We look around until Robbie calls out. "Guys I found the spot." said Robbie. We rushed over.

A large empty spot was missing from a shrine of some sorts. "I can't read this to hard." said Robbie. "I can." said Chiron. He looked at the shrine and began to read it out loud. "Here holds the way to the key that unlocks the Great Vampire." said Chiron That did not sound good.

"Great Vampire?" said Bailey. "What is that?" asks Jason. We all look at Chiron but Robbie and Drew seem to understand ALOT more than us. "Dracula." said Robbie. "What?" I ask. "I said Dracula the legendary original vampire that is the Great Vampire." said Robbie.

It all made sense now. Dracula is what the vampires were after. "This is most disturbing indeed I think this requires us to take BIG action." said Chiron. "Lets take all of these books and stuff back to camp and then we can focus on how to stop the vampires." I said.

We return back to camp with all of the books and stuff we took and may I just say that tomorrow I am going to ask Annabeth out.

**Rachel Prov**

"Rachel dear I don't understand you." said my mother. She was trying to force me to dress fancy for some "party" but I just wanted to remain in my room and paint. "Leave me alone mom you will never understand what I go threw.

She left after that. Sure its a little harsh but she deserved it. Something is wrong with me. I sometimes can move things with my mind and when angry I sometimes can set stuff on fire with my hands and one time I told the future 3 times and they all came true.

I don't know whats happening but I am scared. I have to also start a knew school called Goode High. I sure do hope nothing strange happens there.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. So have any idea what Rachel is? Also what do you think are heroes are going to do to try and stop Kronos?**


	22. Chapter 22: Study Love

**Alright people here is the next chapter. WARNING will include some sick humor. also THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Annabeth Prov**

Today was normal. Thats saying a lot. Usually we have to flee back to camp almost every day. Today was normal. A new girl was said to be coming today and we are all excited. "Hey Annie." said Calypso. She was followed by Drew but no sign of Reyna.

I always thought Reyna was better then that and she was but I get why she became the way she did. "Don't call me Annie." I growl. Calypso smirks and walks away with Drew.

I am really annoyed but I feel better when Percy shows up. "Hey Annabeth." said Percy. I smile and reply. "Hi Percy whats up?" He smiles his cute smile and I can't help but look at his eyes. The sea green eyes kept changing colors like it always dose it was amazing.

I hear the bell and I walk off. The sea green eyes still stuck in my mind.

During Lunch I head over and sit are are normal table. Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Beck, Silena, Juniper, Grover, Hazel and Frank are there. "Hey guys." I say as I sit down.

"Hey Annie." Thalia replies. I glare at her and everyone laughs. "So whats new with you Annabeth?" asks Grover. I shrug. "Oh nothing much." I say. We continue to chat when a girl I never seen before walks in. She had red frizzy hair and wore normal jeans that were covered in paint. She wore a nice shirt that said "Painters Gona Paint".

I then notice Calypso walk over to her with Drew. They start saying things to her and the girl looks sad. "Ok thats it." I say. I get up followed by Thalia and Piper. We head over and we hear Calypso. "That shirt totally sucks and your pants are just awful what are you a garbage can?" she says. "Shut up Calypso." I say to her. She turns around and scowls.

"If it isn't The 3 whores." said Drew. "Really we are the whores might wan a look in the mirror sometime Drew." said Thalia. Drew looks offended and growls at Thalia. "Hey I hear Nico is still needing some "help" in picking the right girl." said Drew. Piper and I hold back a now red Thalia. "Annie is still being the third wheel can't even get a date." I hear Calypso say.

I feel so mad that I was about to let Thalia rip them apart when suddenly the least expected thing happened. "Shut the fuck up Calypso." said Reyna. We turn and we see old Reyna. She wore non slut stuff and had normal jeans and a nice purple shirt. She looked like she had been at the gym for a long while because she had gotten stronger.

"Well well if it isn't Reyna the little bitch traitor." mocks Drew. "Drew I was tired of being a slutty whore like you 2 and I got over Jason I found someone else now leave them alone." said Reyna.

Drew went over and smacked Reyna. That did it. Piper let go of Thalia who was calm now and ran over to Drew and smacked her face. Reyna and Piper kept smacking Drew until Calypso pulled Pipers hair and kicked Reyna. Thalia jumped on Drew and pulled at her hair.

I smacked Calypso and Piper kicked Drew. Reyna pulled Calypso's hair. Things would of gotten a lot worse until I was grabbed by 2 strong arms. I was lifted up and held back by Percy.

I was red not from anger but from blushing. Jason and Nico grabbed there girlfriends and Reyna got held back by the new girl. Calypso and Drew ran off.

"You guys were badasses and as much as we would love to see you rip them apart I don't think the school would like that." said Nico. We calmed down and invited Reyna and the new girl to join us. "Whats your name?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." she replies.

**Percy Prov**

The rest of lunch went pretty well. Rachel was really nice and Reyna was welcomed back with open arms. After seeing Annabeth kick Calypso's ass I really could not help but admire her even more.

After school I caught up with Annabeth. All the others went to camp but Annabeth had homework and I was going to help her. "So Percy are you ready to see the twins again?" she asks me. "Oh boy Tyson should of been here." I say. She laughs her amazing laugh. We walk up to her parents home and we enter.

"ANNABETH!" yell 2 little boys. They look almost exactly alike except one of them is a little smaller. "Bobby Matthew its good to see you guys." she said ruffling there hair.

"PERCY!" they yell and I am tackled in a hug. I laugh and so dose Annabeth. "Is Tyson with you?" they ask. "Sorry buds but no he is not." I say. The pout but they smile and head back to playing there game.

We head up to Annabeths room. It looks almost the exact same as when she was in 6th grade. It had grey walls with 2 tall bookshelves filled with architect books and designs. She had her dresser except with new clothes and jewelry. She had a picture of me, her and Grover when we were in 1st grade.

"Um…this is a little…awkward.." she said. I don't understand but then it hits me. We are alone in her room with the door shut. I begin to get red and quickly change the subject. "Uh homework." I say. "Homework." she said and nods.

We get to work and it was hard to focus. Not because it was hard but because Annabeth was to damn hot. I kept looking at her head and body. "Percy are you paying attention?" she asks. I stare at her. She stares back. Her grey eyes and my sea green eyes stare at each other.

I could not take it any longer. I kissed her. It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. I felt like a normal boy and it was just me and Annabeth. The best part she kissed back. We kissed for about 15 seconds before we broke for air. After that we stared at each other again. Suddenly she grabs me and pushes me up against her wall and starts kissing me. I flip her around and she is on the wall. We begin to kiss more passionately when suddenly the door knocks.

We jump apart completely red. "Who is it?" Annabeth yells. "Its me honey I just wanted to let you and Percy know that its time for him to go." said her step mom Susan. I look at her and blush. "So what dose this make us?" I ask her. She playfully hits my arm. "Duh Seaweed Brain I am your girlfriend." she said. I felt so happy I smiled like a maniac. "YES!" I yell. She laughs and I kiss her quickly before I leave her house.

I walk down the streets smiling big and am thinking about a date that I will take her on. I planned on taking her to this amazing theme park near by called "Jupiter Park." I kept replaying the kiss in my head over and over.

When I reach camp Juniper, Piper and Thalia have gone home and most of theo there are in bed. It is 10:30pm and the only ones awake were Robbie and Drew. "Hey Percy where were you?" Drew asks. I look at him still smiling. "Oh just at Annabeths for homework." I reply. Drew looks confused and Robbie just leans back and continues to sharpen his knife. I lay down on my bed in the cave.

The next day Annabeth and I went to Jupiter Park. We rode on all the rides but my absolute favorite was the ferris wheel. We got stuck at the top and watched the fireworks. It was a very romantic date.

When I got back to the cave I laid down and went to sleep. I dreamed about Annabeth the whole time.

**Kronos Prov**

I sat on my throne surrounded by the other members of the High Council. I sat in the middle. The bigger throne was beside me in the direct middle but that was only for one being.

I look down at the person at the center. "Lance I see you have returned with the box that contains the book." I say. He nods his head. "My lords this is what you asked for and I deliver it to you." said Lance. He lays it on the table and opens it. The book inside the box looks very old but readable.

"Good soon we will find are great Father and we will release him." I say and smirk.

**I hope you all liked this chapter so next chapter we get into the rivalry between the packs and also we get a glimpse at Rachel's part in this.**


	23. Chapter 23: Pack Fights

**Alright guys this chapter focuses on the rivalry between Luke's group and Percy's group. There will be character deaths and also if you don't like gore mentions please don't read this chapter.**

**Percy Prov**

I was having a ok day. Sure Annabeth and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now that boosts it big time but the problem is the Titans. Luke had made it his packs goal to ruin are days. Drake kept on tripping Grover and messing with Robbie, Octavian nearly pushed Jason over the edge, Ethan caused Nico to have detention due to him faking that Nico stole his work, and Luke kept on harassing me and Annabeth.

So everyone is on edge. It was lunch when the first thing happened. Jason was walking in with his tray and Octavian came up behind him. He pushed Jason onto the ground and his tray flew forward and slammed into Piper's head. It caused her to black out. We could not stop Jason in time.

He looked at my eyes before he went after Octavian who had run outside. His eyes were yellow. That meant he was in a HUGE rage. He ran after Octavian and there was nothing we could do.

**Jason Prov**

I had it with Octavian. First he keeps harassing me and pushing me around but now he caused my girlfriend to get hurt. No one and I mean NO ONE MESSES WITH PIPER! I ran after him about a mile away from school in the woods. I turned full wolf.

I chased after him and caught up with him. I tackled him and roared at his face. He became full wolf as well and punched me off him. I jumped back onto a tree and jumped down and ground pounded him. I bit into his shoulder and threw him into a tree. He charged at me and slammed me into a tree.

I burst threw it and he picked up a large branch and slammed it into me. I flew backwards and I jumped back onto him and punched him repeatedly. He bit my fingers and he clawed my face. I bit his arm and flung him over my shoulder. I jabbed my claws into his side and ripped out one of his bones.

Octavian hunched over and tried to escape but I caught up with him. I bit into his wound and ripped out his guts. He slowed and and I kept on ripping into him with my claws and eating his flesh. Soon he stopped moving and breathing. The whole area was covered with guts and blood. I left his dead full wolf body and returned to normal. I ran back to the cave to get new clothes. I still could not believe I killed Octavian.

I got new clothes and headed back to school to tell the others of my victory.

**Robbie Prov**

Drake was pushing it to far. I was trying to be nice and let it slide but now he was pushing it. Jason had already run off after Octavian and I have a feeling Nico is about to attack Ethan. So yea Drake and I have a "small" history and lets say that now I am about ready to kick his ass.

I walked to class the halls empty because I was late *as usual* when Drake steps in front of me. "Hello Robbie where do you think your going?" he asks. I snarl at him and try to push by but he pushes me. "No way your not getting away from me this time." he snarls. That did it. I ran forward and punched his face. He flew back a few feet and I picked him up and threw him towards the door.

He kicked me out the door and we both changed to full wolf. We ran into the woods chasing each other. I grabbed his leg and tossed him into a tree. He jumped down and ground pounded my face. I quickly grabbed a fallen branch and broke it over his head. He bit into my leg and flung me into a tree. He jumped at me but I grabbed him and kicked him back.

I easily punched his face and bit into his shoulder. I ripped the skin but he then flung me over his shoulder and repeatedly punched my face. I pushed him off and chased him deeper and deeper into the woods.

I easily kicked him into a small ditch and jumped on him. I began to repeatedly punch his face. He pushed me off him and we both ran out. I roared at him and he roared back. We charged each other and I easily broke his arm. I flung him into a tree and broke his leg. I began to return to human form. Both of us were naked but that didn't bother us. Instead of leaving Drake I did something I felt was right.

I went over to him and offered him my hand. He accepted it. "Why do you help me after all that I have done?" he asks. "Your still my friend even if you betrayed me and left us for the Titans." I reply. I help him back to camp and heal him up and we both get new clothes. "Thanks Robbie I..I..always felt guilty about it so I tried to make your life miserable." he said. I grin at him. "Don't worry about it I will always welcome you back man." I said.

Let me explain something. Ok back when I first came here when I was 14 Drake was found by me and Chiron. We helped him and we became friends. Then Luke came a year later and Drake left us to join him. It hurt me but I didn't let it bother me to much.

So we headed back to school as friends. I saw Jason there and he was talking to the others. Drake headed back to Luke. There was no sign of Octavian nor Ethan. When I got to the group I noticed Nico was gone. I decided to let it slide for now.

**Nico Prov**

Ethan is a dick. Thats just putting it mildly. Ethan just keeps on pushing me around like I am some sort of dummy. I am not a dummy I am a werewolf so he should not do that.

I walked towards my next class when someone pushed me from behind. I turned to see Ethan. "So little emo freak I hear that you started to date Thalia to bad because she is going to be mine." he said. That did it. I jumped onto him and punched his face 3 times.

He kicked me off and ran to the door. I chased after him. We went outside and headed to the woods. I kept on punching him until finally he became full wolf. He bite my shoulder and threw me towards a tree. Before I hit the tree I became full wolf and jumped off the tree and rocketed towards him. I tackled him and bit into his arm.

He roared and grabbed my head and punched it. We kept on fighting until we came to a lake. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. He dodged and tackled me taking me into the water. In the water we continued to wrestle for the upper hand. He had me pinned under the water but I pulled his leg and we continued to fight in the lake.

Ethan grabbed a fish and slapped my face I ate the fish and began to attack Ethan even more viciously. I bit into his arm and tossed him out of the lake. I jumped out after him breaking his arm.

Ethan bit my side and began to run. I was not going to let him escape not again. I let the wolf in my brain take over. I ran on all four and caught up to him easily. I jumped onto him and bit into his other arm and ripped it off. He roared in pain. I broke his legs and ate a lot of his flesh. He kept struggling. I took a big rock and kept on slamming it down onto his head. He began to bleed from his head and I finally bit into his neck and snapped it.

Ethan's lifeless full wolf body laid on the ground. I stood up and howled my victory howl. I then regained my sanity and changed form. As usual I was naked so I returned to camp to to change clothes. When I returned school was over and Robbie was back.

We all decided to head to camp and we prepared to tell them what happened.

**Percy Prov**

We headed back to camp while the girls *exclude Hazel and Silena* headed home. We got to camp when Chiron came forth to us. "I heard today that Luke is down 2 members care to explain?" he asks. I look at Nico and Jason. "I killed Octavian and Nico killed Ethan." said Jason. "We did it because we were tired of them." said Nico. "I understand boys so don't be sorry but please be more careful." said Chiron. We all nodded and went to sleep.

**Rachel Prov**

I was scared. The visions kept coming more often and I moved my desk with my mind just by starring at it. I almost killed myself while doing it to. What is wrong with me? Today I got angry at my mother and I flung my hand in anger and suddenly my pencil burst into flames. "Whats happening to me?" I ask myself I cry myself to sleep.

**So I killed off Ethan and Octavian and also we got a hint on Drake and Robbies relationship also what do you think Rachel is now?**


	24. Chapter 24: Meadow

**Alright guys here is a chapter which we get into the mystery surrounding the girl Robbie mentioned in earlier chapters. Please be warned will include some sick humor and tragic moments.**

**Robbie Prov**

I was walking down the street going to get food and supplies from the store. It was my turn this week and I didn't mind. I liked to be alone unless Drew is around. I kept walking until I saw a little girl about the age of 7. I froze in my tracks.

She looked so much like "her" he sweet little smile her brown hair and her eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue. I walked over to her and asked her a question. "Excuse what is your name?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles. "I am Holly." she said. I feel sad in my mind but I smile and thank her and walk away.

I would never forgive myself of how I failed "her" I should of stayed with her. I should of protected her but I couldn't. I had let her die and it was all my fault.

**Drew Prov**

I knew something was bothering Robbie. He had not slept for 2 days now and it was not because of Dracula no something personal was bothering him. As his best friend it was my job to see what was wrong.

I walked over to him and sat next to him starring at the fire that illuminated the outside of the cave. Everyone else was asleep and I had a feeling that they would remain asleep for a while.

"Somethings up with you." I tell him. Robbie looks at me. He sighs and looks back at the fire. "Drew…do you remember Meadow…?" he asks me. I think for a moment. Meadow…I remember something like her. Then it hits me. "Yea I remember that little girl we found before we separated." I said to him. He nods his head. "I didn't even think about her for a long time I had been more worried about finding you? How is she?" I ask him. His eyes begin to water but he holds it back. "She…I don't know what happened but she is probably dead." he says.

"What happened?" I ask him. He looks at me his eyes red but no tears fall. "It was a week before I turned 14 we had been separated for I think 3 months." he said to me. "She and I were heading this way looking for shelter when…when the hunters showed up." he said to me. I felt tears coming to my eyes when I figured where this was going.

"She and I ran but I..I ran to fast and she tripped they caught her and she screamed my name." he said. "I turned and tired to run back but was shot with a arrow and I..I fell into a river. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was her scream that still haunts me." he said to me.

I was crying. Poor Meadow sweet little Meadow who was like a sister to us. "Do you think she may be alive?" I ask him calming down. He looked at the fire. "We both know that is highly unlikely." he replies. I look in the fire. "I saw a girl who looked like her today and the whole Hunters joining us has not helped." he says.

"Well you get some rest I will keep watch." I say to him. He slightly smiles and heads into the cave.

**Unknown Prov**

Hunger that is what I felt. I scurried along the walls of my cell. This cell had been my home for years now. I hated those who kept me here saying that "This is for your own good." I hated them but I knew nothing more. I remember little of how I came here.

I try to remember the sun and moon but I have been locked in here so long that I do not remember much. The guards are mean but the man who comes to talk to me is not so mean in fact he seems sorry for me. I remember nothing from outside except one thing. Fire. I remember fire it was so pretty but it hurt. I wished to keep fire in my mind forever.

**Zoe Prov**

I walked around the forest just hunting some food when I heard talking. I drew my bow and hid behind a tree and peaked around the corner. Two men that had bows and swords walked threw the woods. They were talking but I could not make out there words.

I slowly got closer and closer. I over heard a bit of there conversation. "So do you think the boss is going to be pleased that we found a werewolf camp?" one asks the other. I think in my mind. I have to warn Chiron and the others. "Yea lets head to base." said the other. I would warn Chiron after I found there base.

They kept on walking until they came to a old building. I looked inside and it did not look old at all. It was a appearance. There were chains and lots of weapons and a bunch of food and other stuff. Plenty of supplies and it looked as if these guys had been here for a long time.

It was about 6 miles away from Golden Falls but that didn't matter they found a werewolf camp and even if it was not Chiron's these hunters had a good loot. I ran back to report this to Chiron.

**Robbie Prov**

Last nights confession got a lot of stress out of me. Drew was one of the few people I trusted and he and I had been threw hell together. It still bothered me and it always will but for now its getting better for me to sleep.

I was training my mind and body when suddenly Zoe burst into the camp. "Geez Zoe whats up?" asked Nico. Zoe looked at him with a stern expression. "I found a hunter camp about 6 miles out by a river." said Zoe. That got my attention. I had always avoided that river and place but I never thought hunters would of made camp there.

"Then we must strike it and take what they have." said Tyson. I smiled at his bravery he was like his brother a lot. "Sorry big guy but your still to young." said Jason. "I am 15 years old I am only 3 years younger than you!" he cried. I chuckled. "Tyson hunters are not like deer, sheep or any animal they are smart and your still rash and reckless." said Percy.

"Look who is talking." said Nico. Jason laughed and Silena came over. "Can I join?" she asks. Beck immediately shakes his head. "No I am not letting you get hurt." he said. "Beck your a werewolf you risk your life everyday and I am a vampire so basically they can't hurt me to bad." she said. I admired her courage. "Fine." Beck sighed defeated.

Me and Drew were ready to go along with Bailey. "Lets do this." I say to them.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know its not my best chapter but I had to bring in some light on Robbie and Drew's past also bring in Meadow into the story. She is part of Robbie's past. Also who do you think is in the cell that likes fire? HINT its not Meadow.**


	25. Chapter 25: Base Assault and Leo

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. We introduce a new character and we are close to bringing in the Amulets.**

**Jason Prov**

I scouted around the hunter base with Nico. We saw 3 entrances and exits. One is the window on the 2d floor and the second is the main door. The last one was a basement. We reported back to the others that joined in. Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Silena, Beck, Robbie, Drew and Bailey were here. "So any good ideas?" asked Thalia. I nodded my head. "I have a plan. Silena, Thalia and Zoe will enter threw the window on the second floor while Bailey, Beck and I attack the main door. Robbie, Drew and Nico will head into the basement and Percy is going to back up me and the others." I said to them.

They seemed to understand. Thalia, Zoe and Silena quickly and quietly jumped onto the roof of the building. They snuck in threw the window. Me, Percy, Beck and Bailey drew are weapons and waited for Robbie, Drew and Nico to enter the basement.

When they did we began are attack. We charged the front door. "WEREWOLVES!" cried one of the hunters. I struck him down easily while many began to charge out the door. Percy and I fought back to back striking down the hunters one by one. Bailey kept ripping them apart and Beck was pushing them back. We continued to fight until we heard yells from on the second floor. I figured the others had been found.

We kept on fighting while we were moving closer and closer to the door way.

**Silena Prov**

I slipped threw the window along with Thalia and Zoe. I had no weapon nor did I need one. I had my training. Thalia, Zoe and I moved silently threw the floor. We heard the commotion begin outside. Figured the boys began the attack. More guards ran by. One of them spotted us.

I jumped out and using my vampire speed ran over to his neck bit it. I sucked all his blood and ripped out another hunters heart. I broke ones neck and kept on killing. Thalia shot arrows into 3 of them and Zoe broke 2 necks.

We continued to attack them all until we reached the stair case. We killed off all of them on the second floor and were moving down words to the main floor. We could see the boys fighting in the doorway. We ran over and helped them finish off the last of the hunters. "Is that all of them?" asks Percy. "There all dead upstairs and no more down here." said Thalia. Suddenly we heard cries and lot of shouting coming from beneath are feet. "NICO!" Thalia yelled. We ran outside to the basement door. When we entered it was no ordinary basement it was a huge 2 floor basement.. We could see lots of dead hunters and heard yelling farther down. We ran down and found Robbie and Drew fighting back to back against at least 20 hunters. They kept on striking them down but were surrounded and there was no sign of Nico.

We helped them out by killing the last few hunters around. "Where is Nico?" asked Thalia. Robbie and Drew didn't look dazed like they didn't even break a sweat. "He ran ahead before the hunters found us." said Drew. We all ran after him.

**Nico Prov**

I kept on running killing a few hunters every now and then but I needed to get to the center. I just had this feeling like a werewolf sense that something or someone was in here. Someone important. I kept on running until I came the chamber. There was a cell and a steel door. I looked threw the glass. There was a boy about my age who looked like hell.

I did the natural thing a guy should do. I let him out. He crawled towards me using his arms. I noticed how scrawny he was. His hair was all tangled up and he had a hispanic look to him. "Who are you?" he asks me. "I am Nico and I am here to get you out." I reply to him. He smiles showing me his yellow teeth. "FREEDOM HAVE NOT SEEN SUN IN AGES!" cried the boy.

I brought him with me. We found the others on the way back. Lots of dead bodies were around. "NICO!" cried Thalia. She ran over and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "DONT EVER RUN AWAY FROM US AGAIN!" she yelled at me. Suddenly the boy attacked Thalia. "DO NOT THREATEN RESCUER!" he cried. I pulled him off before Thalia kicked his butt.

"What or who is this?" asked Robbie. "I don't know I never asked." I said to him. I turned towards the boy who was still sitting like a ape. "Who are you?" I ask him. He smiles and replies. "My name is Leo Valdez."

**Hazel Prov**

I watched as the others returned with ALOT of supplies. "So I can say the mission was a success…..Leo?" I ask seeing a man on all 4 that looks like my former friend Leo Valdez. The man looks up to me and smiles Leo's signature smile. "LEO VALDEZ!" I cry and run forward and hug him. He is shocked by this. I can feel his muscles tense. "Who are you pretty girl?" he asks. I frown. "You don't remember me its Hazel remember your friend from 5th grade?" I ask him. He suddenly lights up and he smiles big. "HAZEL ITS HAZEL YAY YAY!" he cries tackling me to the ground with a hug. We all laugh *exclude Robbie and Drew* Chiron comes out with a very jealous looking Frank.

I push Leo off me and tell Chiron and Frank about Leo's and I history. Frank calms down and Chiron ponders this. "I wonder what did the hunters take him for?" he said. Suddenly Leo gets up on his two legs and walks slowly and awkwardly towards Chiron.

"I remember now that this is the right way to walk right?" he asks Chiron. Chiron nods. "I also think I know why those mean people took me its because I like fire." he said. Chiron raises his eyebrows. "You like…fire?" he asks. Leo nods and grabs a match and lights it. We all get back. "Leo what are you doing?" I ask him. "I show you." he said. He then lit himself on fire. He caught fire but was not screaming his clothes would not burn nor his skin.

"HOLY HELL!" cried Drew. "LEO IS A JUNKER!" cried Robbie. Leo calmed the fire down and we turn to them. "Whats a Junker?" I ask Drew. "Junkers are mortals and are not supernatural or super human like hunters. Junkers are very very rare normal humans that are immune to fire there has not been one since I don't know." he said.

I looked at Leo he seemed happy about this turn of events. I sure do hope we know what we are getting are selves into with him.

**I brought Leo in guys hope you liked it also next chapter we see Rachel's ability and also we introduce 2 new characters.**


	26. Chapter 26: Witches and Old Friends

**Alright guys here is a short but nice chapter just to introduce Rachel into the pack and also prepare for a mission that will be coming soon also 2 new characters come in.**

**Percy Prov**

Leo got back to "normal" pretty fast mainly due to Hazel helping him. Now he is one of us. Robbie and Drew fine with it and Bailey has been helping him out with learning to get stronger. We learned Leo loves to build. He loves fire that we all know. One night he kept starring at it for 3 hours straight.

Things were going well except for today when something strange happened at school. I was sitting in history and Rachel was giving her exam. She was a nice girl and she seemed a little odd but I knew she had family issues. I noticed Calypso smirk at Drew. Drew then winked at a boy and the boy pulled down a curtain behind Rachel.

It said in big letters "FREAK!" Everyone except me, Annabeth, Robbie and Jason laughed. Rachel looked so angry. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN WHY I SHOULD MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" she yells her voice changing into a demonic voice. Suddenly the desks in front of her fly backwards. The class screams but before anyone panics Robbie stands up.

"Nice prank Rachel we fooled them well." he said. Rachel looked confused but then her eyes widened and she played along to what ever Robbie said. "Yea you guys really pulled so many pranks on me I got one back the chairs were rigged so I pushed them with my foot they would fly back." she said.

"And the whole voice getting deeper thing was me." he said. This seemed to make very one believe. Several girls stared at Robbie and he just rolled his eyes and ran forward grabbed Rachel and ran out.

**Robbie Prov**

I ran out fast with Rachel. My black leather jacket flew behind me over my skull shirt. I ran fast with her behind me. When we were at the park in front of the school I turned to her. "Do you know what you just did?" I ask her. She looks at me with fear. "I…I have done things like this before but never…never like that…my..my voice it was demon like." she said. I stared at her.

"Rachel will you not freak out at what I am about to tell you." I say to her. "Trust me I have seen and heard worse most likely." she said. "Well me, or Chiron, Drew, Bailey, Percy, Tyson, Nico, Beck, Drake and Luke are all werewolves. Frank is a Shifter and Hazel and Silena are vampires and Thalia is a Hunter Grover and Juniper are Gardners." I say to her. "I knew it." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I figured you might and do you know what you are?" I ask her. "No what am I a demon?" she asks me. I shake my head. "You Rachel are a witch."

**Rachel Prov**

Now any normal girl would of slapped this guys face and yell "YOU JERK!" but I was no normal girl and it fits the spot perfectly. "I should of guessed." I say. Robbie goes back to his normal face which is basically a frown and a small hint of depression and anger. "So when your angry your voice deepens like a demons and sometimes you can move things with your mind have you done anything else not normal?" he asks me.

"I have sometimes set small things on fire with my hand and mind and I tell some small hints of the future."

He looked at me with his dark blue eyes. "Alright that explains it your no doubt a witch we need to get you back to camp." said Robbie.

He brought me into the woods and we made are way to a camp. "This is were you guys live?" I ask. He nods his head. "Stay here." he said. I sit on a couch thats inside.

Several seconds later Robbie walks in followed by Mr. Brunner or Chiron. "So my dear my friend Robbie tells me your a witch?" he asks me. I nod my head. "Show me proof my dear." he said. I concentrated on a piece of wood in the corner. It suddenly burst into flames. After Robbie put it out Chiron turns to me. "Well this is a big surprise witches are said to be near extinction." said Chiron. I felt lucky but scared to.

"Chiron a word with you." said Robbie. "You are welcome to come and stay here any time I request after school is the best time." said Chiron. He left with Robbie. I decided to stay here for the rest of the day.

**Robbie Prov**

"What is it?" asked Chiron. "Rachel is not the first witch me and Drew have met." I say to him. He looks surprised. "I know a place where there are 5 very old and powerful witches I can take Rachel there along with Drew she can be trained." I say to him.

He ponders this. "I will think about it but it seems like this may be are only option after all there is not much we can teach Rachel in the art of witchcraft." he said. I nodded my head and went back to school to grab a certain friend of mine.

Drake was talking to some girl oh sorry I mean flirting. He was about to continue until I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the boys bathroom. "Dude what the fuck?" he asked. See we got passed the whole "kill each other" thing. "Listen I need you to do something." I say to him. "I am all ears." he said. "Look Drew and I are going to be taking a little trip soon and I need you to keep a eye on things around school." I say to him. "Why not ask the others?" he asks me. "Because I need someone who is not in the pack to watch over." I said. He nods his head and I leave.

I head back to camp and see Leo building a lot of swords and weapons. "Hey Leo." I say to him. "Hey there Robbie how is it going?" he asked. "Fine." I mumbled.

I walked into the cave and found Rachel. "Rachel get up." I say to her. "What is it?" she asks. "I am going to take you to a place where you can be trained." I say to her. She nods like she saw this coming and pulls out a bag. "Way ahead of you I heard you talking to Chiron so I went home and got some things." she said.

I nodded and went to train and pack up. After school ended the others came back. After Chiron explained things to them they immediately took interest in Rachel. Drew came over with is packed bag. "So….are you sure you want to return to them..?" asked Drew. I looked down. "I never want to return to that place but we have no choice Rachel needs training and we are the only ones who know where to find the witches." I say to him.

We keep on talking and training when suddenly I smelled a smell. "Vampire…High Rank…" I said. Drew and I grabbed are swords and charged into the forest.

Not to far a head we saw 2 figures. Both were me and Drew's height which is tall. We were about 3 inches taller than Percy and Jason. One had light brown skin and the other light white. "One of them is a vampire I think its the brown one." I say to Drew. He nods and we attack.

I swing my sword at the brown one but he dodges and pulls out his sword. Drew is fighting the other who had 2 machetes. I clashed with the brown man. Suddenly he dose a move that only one man alive knows. I stop fighting and so dose Drew. "Myles?" I ask.

The man freezes and lowers his weapons. "Robbie? Drew?" he asks. We each smile big and he do akan hug. "Brian!" I cry to the other man. I could not believe it. After being separated for 6 years I have found my other best friends.

"We smelled a wolf pack and we were heading this way can't believe we finally found you guys." said Myles.

We each headed back to the camp. It took some explaining to say that Myles a High Rank vampire hated vampires and also was a good one. Chiron believed it.

"They also know where the witches are." I say. Chiron nods his head. "Then my friend it seems you are ready for your trip." he said. After explaining to Myles and Brian ad Bailey we packed are stuff and along with Rachel headed out.

"Where are we going?" asks Rachel. I look at her and frown. "We are off to Colorado." I say.

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME! Alright I introduced 2 important characters to the story. Please understand that I planed this ahead of time. The next few chapters will take place between other peoples prove in different areas.**


End file.
